Hot and Cold
by emsblueice
Summary: Au/Ah slightly ooc lots of angst lemon warning, I do not own Twilight I only use the characters, EMxR, JxA, ExB eventually. This is an Emmett and Rosalie story. High School can be dramatic for some but for Rosalie and Alice they aren’t the ones causing
1. Homecoming Week Gag me!

Summary: Au/Ah slightly ooc lots of angst lemon warning, I do not own Twilight I only use the characters, EMxR, JxA, ExB= eventually. This is an Emmett and Rosalie story. High School can be dramatic for some but for Rosalie and Alice aren't the ones causing the drama but rather the boys who like them and follow them around constantly. Follow along as their journey in finding love and happiness unfolds!

Summary: So this is my first fan fic, please I can take criticism let me know what you think and yes I know there is no Wendy's or going off school campus at Forks High, I changed it alright otherwise my story would not work. Thank you Robin for going down memory lane with me! Love you hunny!

Chapter 1: Homecoming Week...Gag me!

I rolled over once again about the same time my alarm went off, I didn't really want to go to school that day. By the fourth beep I'd had enough off the annoying alarm; forcing myself from the warmth of the covers I crossed the room and shut it off. I glanced at my calendar written in bright red letters and in Alice's handwriting were the words with an exclamation mark at the end, 'Homecoming!' "Great," I muttered to myself, "homecoming week, gag me." That morning started out just like any other morning the only good thing was I would be driving myself and picking Alice up, that's why I was up twenty minutes earlier than I normally would have been. My mother looked shocked as I crossed from my room to the bathroom catching her look I forced myself to smile and say, "Morning."

"Picking Alice up today?" My mother asked to which I nodded yes, before closing the bathroom door.

I pulled up in front of Alice's house and pulled my phone out before I could even push in the speed dial number for her number she came bounding out. Her hair perfectly done up in spikes wearing a short black skirt, a black corset over a white long sleeved shirt, sporting her favorite pair of sexy black high heals. Once she sat in the passenger seat I had to ask, "Umm... are you sure you want to be showing so much leg?"

"Why?" She asked back not really finding much at fault with her chosen outfit.

"Oh gee, I don't know, the sake of the male population of our high school making rather obscene comments about you, and the lovely discussion you and the principal had about those scandalous sweat pants." I joked not really thinking she would care that much. Alice was Alice; she usually did what she wanted when she wanted without fear of consequences.

"Shit your right, give me your boots," Alice responded.

"Why do I have to suffer?" I tossed back.

"Because I'm not going to get into trouble again for my outfit," Alice responded. "Besides I think your outfit could use heals instead of those boots."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I protested feeling a bit angry that I'd even brought up her outfit in the first place. I was wearing blue jeans, a deep v-neck cream colored undershirt with a navy blue button up over, and my brown suede boots.

"I think you'd look cuter for Emmett if you wore heals instead of your brown boots again," Alice teased.

"Oh yeah cause I'm so trying to impress Emmett," I rolled my eyes at that statement. I started my car back up and drove to the school, before Alice had time to get me to strip my boots off.

Pulling into the student parking lot I found the one empty spot in the fourth row before another car had a chance to cut me off, I had to park further away than I wanted to, 'stupid jock people for getting to school early,' I thought in my head. Alice was on the phone with her boyfriend arguing, yet again, he drove me nuts the stupid little boy. I reluctantly took my boots and socks off handing them to Alice as she gave me her black high heals, after swapping footwear we got out of the car that's when my gaze feel onto the bright white decked out in off roading gear Jeep, which belonged to non other than Emmett. _Urgh! He's going to read too much into this yet again_, I thought in my head debating for a moment about moving my car but it was getting crowded in the parking lot. Alice bound ahead of me headed for the school building she was off the phone with her boyfriend and already back to her normal chipper self.

"Did you do something different with your hair Rosalie?" Alice asked drawing my attention to her.

"I curled it," I responded moving my right hand running my fingers through the golden locks that framed my face.

"Looks really nice," Alice responded. As usual we went to my locker first then Alice's, I stood with my back leaning against the lockers beside Alice's, waiting for her to exchange the books from her backpack to the locker.

By the time Alice was done Emmett and Jasper crossed over towards us, "Morning Alice," Jasper spoke. Both boys were wearing their football jerseys that day, homecoming week, also known as spirit week, today happen to be jersey day. Emmett looked even sexier in his uniform as it hugged tightly against his well-defined muscles. _Damn the person who invented jerseys_, I thought to myself enjoying the view as he drew closer to me.

"Morning, Jasper," Alice responded flashing him a smile. The boy I swear would of gone through the roof with joy had Emmett not been beside him.

"Your looking rather hot this morning, Rose," Emmett chided moving his eyes up and down my body, I rolled my eyes at his lack of being discreet. He leaned over me putting his right hand against the locker to the left side of my head.

"Go waste your flattery on your flavor of the week," I stood straight up pushing him back a little with my left elbow. "Come on Alice I don't want to be late for first hour."

Emmett acted like he was going to fall backwards then pulled both his hands to his chest over his heart and fell down to his knees, "Rose you know your the only girl for me, baby please take me back!" His acting seriously needed some work done.

"You're such an ass Emmett!" I screamed turning to Alice clutching her elbow pulling her with me crossing the hallway away from the two football players who now roared with laughter.

You'd think I'd be use to Jasper and Emmett by now, but no I wasn't, Jasper wasn't so bad, Emmett on the other hand managed to embarrass me or piss me off beyond all belief on a daily basis, I swear the boy lived to see how red he could make me. "I think that sets a new record," Alice smiled as I looked at her releasing my tight grip off of her.

"What, not even five minutes in the school," the sarcasm dripped heavily from my mouth, Alice began to laugh at my words. Jasper and Emmett were two of the most sought after football players at our high school, Jasper the quarter back had been dating Maria off and on again since freshmen year, it appeared they were broken up because Jasper never hardly spoke a word to Alice unless they were. Emmett the wide receiver didn't have a steady girlfriend he more or less had casual flings the boy I swear couldn't keep it in his pants or that's how the rumors went. Alice and I had met through mutual friend's sophomore year in high school and were joined at the hip since. Alice was lucky in my opinion she didn't have to put up with Jasper and Emmett in middle school the way I did.

My first two classes went by slowly, as usual, I found myself dozing off at the end of second period I jerked as the bell rang signaling the end of the hour, "Don't forget possible quiz," the teacher yelled as we all shuffled out of class.

"You're looking rather ravishing today," Chris spoke slipping one arm around my waist giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Chris," I responded yawning. "Oh, excuse me; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You shouldn't stay up so late thinking about me," Chris joked as we walked down the crowded hallway. I smiled looking into his brown eyes, Chris was a really good guy friend and one of the few guys I rather enjoyed hanging out with at our high school.

"Sorry can't help myself, you're just so good looking," I joked back drawing out his laughter.

"Look at the two of you all cozy together," Alice teased as we approached her.

"Don't you know we're secretly dating," Chris chuckled giving Alice a wink of his eye before his gaze wandered across the hallway. He motioned to Emmett who stood frozen with a look of anger on his face. "I don't think Rose's boyfriend appreciates her cheating."

"Oh he has no room to talk," Alice spoke. "How many different girls have you seen him with so far this year?"

"Oh only about five," I answered shooting Emmett an evil look. Emmett casually turned his gaze towards the wall before he started to walk back down the hall.

"Oh, come on do you blame the boy?" Chris asked with his arm still wrapped around my waist, "Emmett can't get the one good looking girl he wants above all others in the entire school to give him the time of day, so in order to compensate the guy has to seek out several different girls before he can get half the attention of what equals hers."

"Oh whatever," I spoke moving Chris's arm of me, Alice chuckled at my irritation we all three continued down the hall onto our next classes.

Lunchtime rolled around meaning, half the day was over as usual Alice and I rushed out of the school to beat Jessica before she attempted to join us. After getting our usual order of chicken nuggets, large fry, and frosty's we sat down at the back booths my back was turned towards the entrance, I poured one half of the fry box onto a napkin, we were laughing about some stupid joke when Alice's face feel. "Oh shit, don't look now but our stalkers are here." Alice spoke gesturing towards the front door.

I couldn't help but to turn around and sure enough Jasper smiled as Ben pushed him through the final door, Jasper scanned the restaurant finding Alice and myself at the back I turned around quickly facing Alice again, "How opposed are you to leaving?"

"You know I'm sick of leaving every time they show up," Alice grumbled throwing a fry down onto the table. "Won't be long before Emmett shows up, Jasper looks like he's texting him."

I turned back around and saw Jasper texting someone on his phone, I sighed heavily turning my gaze back to Alice. Alice sighed as well putting her feet up against the other table, which was empty beside us. Ryan came sauntering over, "Hey Alice, Rosalie," he greeted us.

"Hey Ryan," Alice spoke back in her ever so pleasant voice that could have double meaning.

"Nice boots, is that suede?" Ryan asked moving his hand to feel them.

"Yeah," Alice responded as Ryan's hand left the boots and moved up her leg edging towards the bottom of her skirt.

"What are you doing to my friend?" I asked noticing that Alice had yet to stop Ryan she looked slightly shocked.

"Feeling up her legs," Ryan responded with a devious grin on his face.

"Okay you can stop now," Alice finally managed to speak turning a slight shade of red as she reached out smacking Ryan's hand from her leg, I giggled.

"Took you long enough," I spoke looking from Alice then to Ryan. "Guess we'll see you back at school later."

Ryan winked at Alice then walked away back towards his group of friends on the other side of the restaurant who high five him and pointed towards Jasper. I focused on Jasper's face noticing that he looked irritate and at any second would go over and tear Ryan's arms from his body and beat the boy with them.

"Wow," Alice spoke. "Jasper looks angry doesn't he?"

"Oh, no not at all," I replied giggling again glancing out the window in time to see Emmett's jeep pull into the parking lot. "Great."

Alice and I continued back to our conversation until Emmett came sliding up sitting in the empty chair next to me, "Hey Alice, Rosalie, wow, I thought you'd be eating more than just chicken nuggets and fries." Emmett commented gesturing towards our rather small meal.

"So, how opposed are you to leaving, now?" I asked looking straight at Alice keeping my eyes off of Emmett who smelled like he'd just bathed in cologne. Alice laughed at my obvious irritation this didn't faze Emmett any he'd been putting up with my attitude since the sixth grade when we met through one of his friends. "Gee Emmett you bath in that cologne?" I waved my hand in front of my face as he leaned closer to me.

"What you don't like it?" He asked trying to appear slightly hurt by my comment.

"It is rather overpowering," Alice chimed in. "Hey Jasper," She greeted him as he set the over flowing tray of food down in front of Emmett.

"Hi Alice," He spoke smiling at her then turned to Emmett. "Em you owe me five bucks."

"Cool, here," Emmett took one of the hamburgers off the tray and put it in front of me. "Eat this; I don't want my girl withering away."

"Excuse you?" I spoke getting more irritated. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not going to drop dead of starvation in fact my fat ass needs to lose like thirty pounds."

"Whatever Rose, you're not fat," Emmett remarked smacking me lightly in the arm.

Jasper took the seat next to Alice in the booth he looked at her adoringly, _Too bad she wasn't with him he'd treat her much better than her current boyfriend_ I thought in my head. "Here," I shoved the hamburger back at Emmett. "I'm not going to eat that, I'm full."

"Humor me," Emmett spoke between bites pushing it back at me. "Alice, here," He took another hamburger off the tray handing her one as well. "So that Jasper doesn't accuse me of not being a gentleman."

"Uh thanks Emmett," Alice responded she opened the hamburger wrapper and picked the top bun off of the hamburger, a look of confusion crossed her face, she looked slightly disgusted. "What is it?"

"Junior cheese burger," Jasper answered, "I think that's what he gave you too Rosalie."

"I don't eat meat," Alice suddenly spoke as she put another chicken nugget to her mouth.

"Alice what is that that you are eating right now?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Chicken," Alice responded. "I'm a semi-veggie I only eat chicken and fish."

"That's healthy," Jasper responded biting into his own hamburger. Emmett, Alice and I chuckled at Jasper who looked at us trying to figure out how he got out of the loop.

"Sure, sure," Alice spoke eating her final chicken nugget and pushing the hamburger back to Jasper who took back this time.

"Great a thousand extra calories," I mumbled unwrapping the hamburger taking a reluctant bite.

"Now that's my girl," Emmett spoke with a waggle of his eyebrows, as I took a bite. "You need to keep those curves, I rather enjoy when they wrap around me late at night."

"Dude!" Jasper screamed nearly spitting out the large bit he just took of his own hamburger. "We're eating I don't want to hear about the raunchy things you and Rosalie do late at night!"

If my mouth wasn't full of the hamburger I would have said something back to Jasper about how Emmett and myself would never be caught doing anything of what he was insinuating, Alice spoke out for me. "Jasper, Rosalie's not that type of girl; she's saving herself for marriage."

"Well then Emmett will be the only football player at our high school who'll be married then," Jasper teased after swallowing his food.

"Whatever Jasper, I'm not going to marry that, that thing," I spoke pointing to Emmett with a look of disgust on my face.

"Come on honey that's no way to be talking about your husband now," Emmett teased back wrapping his arm around my shoulders leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, I pulled away ducking from the kiss.

Jasper and Emmett both turned to having another conversation it was a rather interesting to listen to anyhow, they were rambling on about two of the other football players on our team who had apparently slept with the same girl last Friday night's party and both of them had gotten crabs from her. Eric sat in the table over from us he didn't have much to add to the conversation and only shook his head in agreement when they called upon him, the boy I swear didn't speak more than two words ever, he spoke so little I'd almost forgotten he was there until Emmett or Jasper called upon him.

"We should be going," Alice suddenly spoke out interrupting the conversation.

"What time is it?" I found myself asking noticing that most of the restaurant which had been filled with other students from our school was now empty.

"Almost 12:45," Alice spoke holding her cell phone out for me to see the time.

"Aww crap," I spoke standing up. "We should've left like ten minutes ago."

"What are you worried about our next class doesn't start for another twenty minutes," Emmett spoke.

"Unlike you and Jasper we have to fight for a decent parking spot, we don't get special passes to park in the lower lots in the afternoons," I reminded him. The football players did though they were allowed to park in the lower lots closer to the football field after lunch.

"So we'll move Ben's car and you guys can park where his car is besides I don't think some of the students will be coming back because of the assembly they'll be trying to ditch out." Jasper added to the conversation.

"That's right I forgot we've got the assembly today," Emmett stood up. "Shit we should've left twenty minutes ago, coach is going to kill us we need to be back already."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much if coach really wanted us to be there any earlier than usual he would of called me," Jasper spoke not really in a rush to leave Alice's side.

"Gee wonder how he has your number," I spoke sarcastically; it was no secret that Jaspers dad was the assistant coach on the football team and one of the gym teachers at the school. At the same time though it made it hard on Jasper because his dad tried so hard to make it seem like he wasn't favoring his son, so Jasper had to keep his grades higher than what was required, he wasn't allowed to be late or miss any practices, and if he got into any trouble he wasn't allowed to play. Jasper didn't really seem to mind though he usually carried a 4.0 average, never missed a practice, was constantly putting together activities to raise money for the team, volunteered his time to the community and held a part time job even though his parents seemed very well off.

Jasper's cell phone started to ring at that point, "Damn you jinxed us," Emmett spoke knowing who was calling.

"Hey dad," Jasper answered ignoring Emmett's comment. "No, Em and I are headed out the door right now, I know, I forgot, you can blame it on me." Jasper slipped his arm off Alice's shoulders leaning forward as he put the trash off the table back onto the tray proceeding to leave. I started to pick up the trash from Alice and myself but Emmett took it before I could he swatted my hand when I reached out to help.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett spoke.

"Just trying to help Em," I tossed back slightly irritated. "Well Alice you want to ditch out on the assembly?"

"No, we should go I have a feeling it's going to be interesting," Alice spoke her eyes slightly glazed over for a moment, sometimes I wondered about her.

"Okay," I looked at her intensely watching as the gaze came and went. Jasper frowned at this he and I both talked about this one day during one of our weird moments of speaking to one another. We were bound to have class together though since it was inevitable considering the size of the town and I had shared classes before with both Emmett and Jasper, sometimes at the same time, ugh just the thought of that reminded me I needed to pick a different gym class before I suffered through another semester of torment. "Alice you ready?" I asked glancing at my little pixie of a friend.

"Totally," Alice replied flashing Jasper one of her smiles. "So I guess we will see you in the assembly."

"Yeah," Jasper managed to speak after a few seconds. God bless Alice when she made the poor boys heart stop I started snickering. The five of us made our way to the parking lot where Emmett stole my keys tossed them to Alice and drug me unwillingly towards his jeep.

"Alice, take Rosalie's car and meet us in the parking lot!" He screamed while dragging me.

"Emmett quit!" I yelled desperately trying to break from his grasp; needless to say he defiantly got the best of me. Alice merely chuckled at me while Jasper escorted her to my car he got in with Alice tossing his keys to Ben. This was another favorite game of Emmett and Jasper's, musical cars, thank god I trusted Alice enough to drive my car otherwise I would of really put up a fight against Emmett. Emmett held my backpack in one hand and me pretty much in the other he more or less picked me up into his jeep my one arm and tossed my bag into the very back of the jeep. I sighed and attempted to buckle up the harness of the jeep, crossed my arms and attempted to appear very upset by his actions, truth be known though I'd been dying to ride in his new car.


	2. School Assembly blunder

Chapter 2: School Assembly blunder

Emmett wasn't as bad of a driver as I thought he would be in fact he never once went hardly over five miles over the speed limit. I flipped through the radio stations settling on the one pop station, which after glancing at Emmett he seemed to approve. There wasn't much conversation between us; in fact it seemed his plan had ended once he had me in his jeep. I looked over at Emmett who took glances at me through the corner of his eye, he smiled, and looks of confusion crossed his face every now and then. I finally decided to break the silence between us because the short ten minute drive was feeling more like half an hour, "So Emmett," I spoke noticing I had his undivided attention. "Do you see Alice in my car behind us?" I turned my body to glance out the back window but, the harness held me in place making it difficult for me to turn and look.

"Umm... No actually she turned off headed for the local pharmacy." Emmett answered glancing in his rearview mirror.

"What!" I screamed. "They better not be doing anything funny in my car." I remarked crossing my arms once again looking straight ahead trying not to think of my best friend and her potential lover doing things in my back seat.

Emmett chuckled then responded to me, "You better text Alice and Jasper before they break your car in before we have a chance to."

I looked at him annoyed, "We're not going to get a chance to break in that car, because we're never going to do anything like that." I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, thank god I'd left it there otherwise I would have to go diving over the seats to fetch it over the backseat. 'What the hell are you doing?!' I typed sending it to Alice and waited for a response.

'Getting my birth control pills and I thought I'd buy you some condoms while I was at it,' Alice responded.

"OMG! You think I'd ever let Em touch me like that!' I wrote back slightly flustered by my friend's forwardness. After sending that message I quickly typed another before she had a chance to respond. 'Don't you do anything funny with Jazz in my car!'

'Safety first,' Alice responded to my first message. 'Damn let me get his pants back on him.' At that I dialed her number getting her chipper ass on the phone, "Hello darling," She answered slightly giggling. "Jazz honey zip up."

Before I could say anything I heard Jasper in the background, "What?"

"Nothing, Rosalie's just paranoid," She responded to him. I was laughing so hard at this point to really say anything to my friend. "So Rose dear you really think I'd do something like that to your car? Oh wait never mind answer me this should I get the flavored, dual sensation, or glow in the dark Magnum condoms?"

Jazz in the background, "Magnum's are only for really big guys."

"Em's a big guy," Alice innocently spoke. The phone became eerily silent and I looked at Emmett with my mouth hanging open still stunned by my friend's remark.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

I turned from looking at Emmett in the shocked state to the parking lot and whispered to Alice, "How do you know he's a big guy?"

Alice quickly responded with, "How do you not know he's a big guy he's what six four, six five? I mean he only towers over most of the student body."

I could hear Jasper chuckle in the background it sounded like a relief chuckle to me and he spoke again, "No Alice, it's for guys who are really…"

"Oh," Alice spoke after a few brief seconds of silence.

"Seriously are you going to fill me in on the conversation here or what?" Emmett asked drawing my attention back to him. I shook my head 'no' and felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "Okay then I'll call Jasper." Emmett pulled his phone from his pocket as I unbuckled quickly getting out of the jeep I could hear Jasper's cell phone go off in the background and him answer.

"Hey Em what's up?" Jasper asked.

"So since Rosalie isn't filling me in on the conversation I thought you might," Emmett responded.

"Aren't you still with Emmett?" Alice's voice came on my phone loudly in my ear.

"Yeah," I responded. At this point Emmett and I were standing to the back of his jeep I was waiting for him to give me back my backpack.

"Why is he calling Jasper?" She asked. "Jasper don't tell him! It's a surprise I was hoping to wrap them!"

Emmett's face lit up, "What's Alice going to wrap up for us?"

"It's a present," Alice responded almost as if we were three way calling.

Jasper was chuckling, "A box of condoms for you and Rosalie."

"How thoughtful of the two of you to pick some up for Rose and I while you were out," Emmett responded giving me a wink. I felt the sudden urge to lay down in the parking lot when I saw my car driven by Alice and let her run me over, my face had to be ten shades of red by now.

"Alice!" I managed to scream after a good minute of silence. "You better get into this student parking lot within the next two minutes or your ass is grass!"

"Don't worry too much Rosalie, I'm pulling onto the main street now it won't be long before I see you," Alice sighed knowing that I was going to be slightly irate. "Calm down dear." Jasper and Emmett were roaring with laughter, Emmett hung his phone up and I did the same. Ben pulled into the parking lot beside Emmett's jeep getting out a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What's up guys?" He asked looking from me to Emmett.

"Totally inside joke dude, well why don't we walk up to Ben's car so you can have his parking spot Rosalie," Emmett responded finally handing me my backpack. I took it and would've stormed away but he slipped one arm around my waist pulling me to him and I stumbled as he tugged me to follow him. "Don't make me carry you Rose." He spoke after keeping me from falling completely down.

"Fine," I huffed. We walked slowly towards Ben's car and after what seemed like an eternity to me I spotted my car, and anxiously waited for Alice to get within earshot. Ben moved his car as promised I thanked him for doing this since he was more or less going out of his way.

Alice beamed as she came up to me, "I promise no scratches or dents or bodily fluids were spilled in your car."

"Alice," I grumbled looking at my friend who grinned from ear to ear.

"Just doing what you asked of me," She responded taping me on the arm.

"So where's the condoms Alice?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Here," Alice responded pulling a small brown paper bag out of what seemed like nowhere. "I was going to gift wrap them but Jazz told me not to waste my time that you'd be eager to get into them Emmett."

"Just not in front of us please." Jasper quickly spoke as Emmett more or less ripped the bag from Alice's hand.

"You're the best," Emmett spoke breaking his contact from me opening the paper bag peering inside.

"I know," Alice responded grabbing my arm tearing me from Emmett. "Come on Rose we need to get to my locker, bye guys!"

Before I could even see if she truly had bought condoms for Emmett she rushed me across the parking lot I heard the boys roaring with laughter. "They glow in the dark!" I heard Emmett scream between laughs.

"So you know where you're sticking it!" Alice screamed turning back to them.

I needed no encouragement from her any longer to continue going into the school I more or less dashed in to break away from my friend and the boys. I walked directly to Alice's locker without stopping once, I glared as she approached. "You actually bought condoms?" I asked emphasizing every word.

Alice shrugged, "Always be prepared."

"You little Girl Scout freak, what the hell were you thinking!" I screamed growing more annoyed as opposed to being embarrassed at this point.

Alice opened her locker then looked at me with her left index finger she tapped the side of her temple, "I just know things." She dug around switching out books then we moved onto my own locker without much conversation.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and the principal's voice came over the intercom, "Don't forget students anyone caught in the hallways during the assembly will get immediate detention and mandatory Saturday school."

"Well fuck, don't get caught in the hallway now Rosalie," Alice chided as we headed for the gym.

"Really, you think?" I bantered back to her.

As we took our seats in the bleachers Chris came over sitting on my left while Alice sat on my right with the stairs beside her. Due to the volume of people coming into the gym Julie who happened to be dating Emmett was standing beside Alice waiting to go further up in the bleachers. Alice turned and spoke to me. "You and Emmett are going to happen I just don't know when." My face feel as Julie upon hearing the mention of Emmett's name whipped her head staring at us. "What I just know things?" Alice spoke looking at me I raised my finger pointing to Julie who was glaring at us. Alice turned looking at Julie, "Oh hey Julie, this doesn't concern you keep walking, besides you know Em's going to get rid of you before the football game Friday night."

I could not believe the forwardness of my friend, Chris chuckled while I turned looking at my jeans covering my face in embarrassment and to make sure I didn't see when Julie physically launched herself at poor little Alice. I heard Julie's friend speak out to Alice, "Oh don't you know already Alice? He dumped her via text twenty minutes ago."

I pulled my hands from my face looking at Alice who caulked her head to the side for a moment then in a nonchalant voice, "Wow that was pretty harsh. Sorry Julie."

Julie turned looking at the student in front of her as the bodies moved making more room for them to head up the stairs her friend stood for a second more. Chris leaned over me getting Alice's attention. "Gee Alice didn't you see that one?" He grinned he knew that Alice was generally on top of things like that heck she even predicted when his last girlfriend was going to dump him.

"No I saw that one coming, I just didn't see the danger she only thought about attacking for two seconds." Alice spoke tapping the side of her temple once again.

"Okay," I spoke as Chris laughed beside me. "So what is going to be so interesting about this school assembly that we couldn't ditch out on Alice?"

"Oh you'll see Rosalie, you'll see." Alice spoke tapping my leg.

"Crap," I mumbled attempting to prepare myself for whatever might be coming. I attempted to make myself as comfortable as possible sitting on the rather hard bleachers beside Alice who leaned against me resting her head. After the gym doors were shut and the entire student body was seated the head boy and girl came out with their mikes and started the assembly. Next, as conditioned the cheerleaders came out doing their little dance, screaming "Go Spartans!" Followed by the gymnastic team, who performed a rather interesting routine, I guess is what you can call it, followed by the football players and coaches. Our school well, was a little football crazy, almost as bad as that movie 'Varsity Blues,' only worse in my opinion. People stood shouting at the football team and coaches Alice and I remained seated she waved when she caught Jasper's eye, who blushed and looked down. I rolled my eyes at this display before noticing that Emmett's eyes were locked on me I broke the eye contact looking at Chris as he settled beside me. "Feeling okay there Chris, your vocal cords recovering?" I asked as Alice snickered beside me.

"Yeah," He responded a little horse from screaming. At this Alice and I began to roll with laughter.

"I could've told you that would happen," Alice leaned across me smacking Chris in the arm.

"Shut it," Chris responded as his voice came back a bit glaring at Alice.

Our attention was caught once again as half the football team escaped to the locker rooms half the team remained to hype the crowd even more about beating our rival team at Friday night's game, the biggest game of them all, homecoming. After more shouts and screams came from the crowds the gym settled down as the head boy and girl got up speaking again, Alice dug her Tylenol out handing me two pills for my growing headache. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Welcome," She spoke back, suddenly sitting straight up tapping my leg.

"What?" I asked rather annoyed as she continued to tap my leg for a good minute, she suddenly started bouncing in her seat as if ants had crawled into her pants grinning from ear to ear.

"That doesn't look good," Chris spoke taking in the sight of Alice who looked ready to burst with enthusiasm. "She's not usually so school spirity."

Before I had a chance to respond the lights in the gym went down music poured out over the outdated speakers, and a spot light feel upon four figures in the middle of the gym. The four were dressed in jean shorts, white tube socks, black long sleeved shirts, and a blue bandana across their heads, they looked ridiculous. Two I could tell were Emmett and Jasper due to their size and the stature, the four stood with their backs to us arms draped over one another. Sean Paul's 'Get Busy,' stared to play as the four began to shake their asses Alice started to dance beside me as the girls within the bleachers began to scream. They turned facing us Jasper was slightly red, but grinning, Emmett looked enthralled, they started to do the can, can next. I felt my face turning red in embarrassment as the realization that Emmett despite his size actually danced, well, rather good. I could now see the black paint slashes underneath their eyes, the song switched over to 'Hot in Heree' by Nelly. Emmett and Jasper put their hands to the sides of their heads elbows out, wiggling their hips back and forth while the other two guys broke off doing amazing handless cartwheels beside them for what seemed like a good minute. The song switched up again to 'I'm too sexy,' when this song started Alice stopped dancing beside me and smacked my leg rather hard.

"Ouch," I spoke quickly tearing my eyes from the guys to Alice then turned back as the four came closer to the bleachers and started to strip off their black shirts. The girls went wild I could hear the comments pouring out from the entire student body, cat calls, whistles and nasty comments were made.

"Come fuck me please!" The one girl who sat behind Alice and I suddenly shouted we turned looking at her for a moment.

"What?" Alice and I both asked in unison turning just in time as Emmett launched his shirt hitting me in the face with it, Jasper's landed in Alice's lap.

"Didn't see that one coming," Alice more or less mumbled. The striptease continued as the school administrators didn't seem to care, I was sure that they would put a stop to this at any second now, not that I was going to complain much. I had not realized how well defined Emmett's muscles were before, he had a well defined wash board and six pack that rippled with every movement of his body his strong muscular arms which had been around me before made my eyes nearly bug out of the socket. I could feel myself drooling as Alice nudged me with her elbow pointing to Jasper who looked just as well defined as Emmett. Jasper appeared to be red with embarrassment while Emmett looked confident, 'Did he lose a bet?' I wondered in my head. Louder screaming, catcalls, whistles, and derogatory comments were made as the boys stripped off their jean shorts and socks, Alice and I had literally all of Emmett and Jasper's clothes while a few girls dove after the other boy's garments. A fight broke out between two girls as they ripped the one boy's shirt in half. Down to nothing but their boxers now Jasper I swore was going to start to turn purple at any moment, Emmett finally turned a slight shade of red as his eyes met mine. The music stopped and the gym lights came back on the administrators looked highly un-amused moving forward like security guards surrounding the four, Emmett and Jasper steeped forward quickly grabbing their clothes back from Alice and me, slipping back into their pants. The two other boys managed to snag back their jean shorts and quickly put them back on getting between administrators as girls dove for them. The whole scene reminded me of a news clip of a boy band concert that Alice and I had recently watched on TV, where apparently three girls in the crowd had mauled one security guard in their attempt to get at the band.

"Wasn't that hot?" Alice asked pulling my attention to her as the administrators attempted to calm down the crowd. "Aren't you glad we didn't miss this assembly?"

"Uhh…" I managed to get out still in slight shock about the assembly.

"You girls okay?" Chris asked nudging me in the arm. "Damn, if I would've known taking my cloths off was all it took to get girls I would of done it a long time ago."

Alice looked at Chris and said, "No honey please keep your clothes on."

"Why?" Chris asked slightly put off by Alice's comment.

"Just trust me," Alice responded leaning across me taping his leg as in sympathy. "Although it might calm the crowd down a bit."

I busted up laughing at the look Chris shot to Alice, it was priceless, and his face went from grinning to almost a frown then anger flashed in his brown eyes.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Chris spoke more or less demanding to know.

"Did you really look at them?" Alice asked. "I suggest you now go to a full length mirror and take a good evaluation of yourself. Not to be mean or anything but come on, look at them, seriously yummy." Alice pointed to the boys as they disappeared into the locker room followed by the male administrators. I continued laughing leaning against Alice for support as Chris crossed his arms and pouted, I couldn't have talked if my life depended on it at that moment. Alice was right though, Chris might have been a good-looking guy but he had nothing on Emmett and Jasper in the department of muscle definition.

After a few minutes of getting the crowds attention the administrators turned the assembly back over to the head boy and girl who continued with whatever the heck they were talking about, mentioning that ticket sales for the game would be held during lunch periods tomorrow and Friday after that people would have to buy at the gate they also talked about the dance which would be at 7pm on Saturday. Alice smacked my leg getting me to turn to her once again; sometimes I wanted to smack her back. "So are you buying my ticket this year or am I buying yours?" She asked smiling.

"To the game or the dance?" I asked back slightly confused by her question since obviously we were going to the game but I still wasn't keen on going to the dance.

"The dance silly," Alice responded. "You have to go to the dance with me." She gave me a pout face. "You don't want me to go all by myself do you?"

I groaned as Chris leaned over me to Alice, "Alice, you know sweetie all you have to do is ask me and I'd be your date."

"Not helping Chris," Alice glared at him. "You don't want me to go and be all alone with Chris do you Rosalie? I mean come on what kind of friend would you be if you let me get date rapped?"

Chris grumbled and got up moving down the bleachers from us as I was dying of laughter I had to cover my mouth to silence myself. Alice looked at me once again, "You don't want me to go alone do you?"

After composing myself I managed to speak, "I thought for sure you and Jacob would be going to the dance together? Besides I don't have a dress." As the words came out of my mouth I almost instantly regretted them, Alice perked up at my mentioning of not having a dress. The assembly drew to a close people started to move out of the gym Alice and I remained seated allowing most of the crowd to leave first. Some of the girls were picking up the ripped shirt like souvenirs from a rock concert Alice and I giggled at the sight.

"I'm not going to have a date by Friday," Alice spoke sounding disappointed.

"Why what's going on?" I asked turning my full attention to her.

"Let's just say that Jacob has found something more interesting than me," Alice's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Who's the bitch?" I more or less growled as Alice hung her head in what seemed like shame.

"A girl named Vanessa," Alice muttered still not looking at me.

"Okay Alice, I'll be your date and we'll go shopping after school," I spoke knowing that she would instantly perk up with the mentioning of the shopping trip, it was her favorite past time.

"Sweet," Alice spoke smiling a bit too big for me.

"Limits Alice. Limits." I spoke standing up from the bleachers.

"Of course, of course," Alice spoke a bit deviously.

I glanced around the gym in time to see a boy with bronzed tousled hair trip over my bag, which had not moved since the beginning of the assembly. He tore his eyes from his phone that he'd been texting on glaring at me, "Who the hell brings a backpack to the assembly?"

"You're the one who tripped over it," I glared back growing defensive.

"Bitch," The guy spoke his green eyes boring into mine.

"Oh hi, Edward," Alice chimed beside me looking from this, Edward to myself.

"Hey Alice," Edward spoke. I kept my eyes locked with Edwards as his phone vibrated; he tore his eyes down focusing back to it before walking away.

"Well, way to make friends there Rosalie," Alice spoke as I bent over picking my backpack up from the gym floor.

"He shouldn't have been so focused on texting," I spoke slinging my back onto my shoulder following Alice proceeding out of the gym headed out to our two last classes.

"Eh, he's in love," Alice spoke shrugging her shoulders. "So you want to ditch out on our last two classes and go shopping now?" I could tell that Alice wasn't that enthused about having to stay on campus any longer plus, she mentioned that her last class and Jacob's class were being combined until a substitute could be found for the next couple days.

"If you can foresee the future of us not getting into trouble my little psychic," I replied. Honesty I wanted to be up and moving around to cool down my libido rather than having to sit through my English class with Jasper who would only remind me of Emmett and my rather boring math class in which I would end up day dreaming about Em's perfect body and what I wanted to do to it at the moment I saw the white under shirt come off of.

"The only thing is we need to go hid in the restrooms for about ten minutes before the administrators quit looking in the parking lot waiting for kids like ourselves to ditch out." Alice spoke as the gaze came and went over her face.

'Good enough for me,' I thought inside my head. "Okay." I spoke out loud.

"Wanna go hide in the boys bathroom?" Alice asked attempting to get me to smile.

"Why not," I responded giggling a little as we headed for the bathrooms that were actually quite close to the boys locker rooms. I always thought that was some kind of screw up in building design, girls restrooms right next to the boys locker rooms. I was shocked that there weren't more incidents of the boys trying to sneak into the girls bathroom, or the girls attempting to sneak into the boys locker rooms.

Alice and I made do with our time using the bathroom, combing our hair, fixing our make up, and discussing the strip tease dance Emmett and Jasper had performed when Alice whipped out her phone and quickly sent a message to someone. "Who you texting?" I asked noticing the grin cross Alice's face when her phone vibrated in response.

"No one," She answered smiling even bigger now closing her phone putting it quickly into her bag.

"Alice, I don't believe you so stop trying to play so innocent with me." I replied putting my mascara back into the small make-up bag I kept within my backpack.

"Okay, you really want to know who I'm texting?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Alice," I groaned knowing at that moment with those words who she was texting. "Let me guess Emmett and Jasper will be joining us?"

"Of course," Alice spoke rather excited. I really didn't blame her though; she always seemed to be much happier with Jasper around her, which when there was a happy Alice, life seemed to be in place. Jasper and Alice seemed to be made for one another despite the way they acted towards each other at times. "So how do you feel about being seen with Emmett in your car?"

"Not happening," I responded realizing Alice had every intention of the four of spending time together and going in one vehicle together to the mall. "Guys don't do shopping remember, especially your type of shopping."

"They know what type of shopping I do, they've followed us around the mall before don't you remember the Fourth of July sale?" Alice responded brining the memory back up.

I actually had spent Fourth of July with my family on a camping trip; while Alice spent it on the creek near her house being ogled by the very boys who tormented my very existence. Not even two hours after my family returned Alice was on my doorstep insisting upon staying the night so we could get up early and hit the sales. Not only did Alice drag me unwillingly out of my bed that morning but also to my surprise and apparently Alice's, Jasper and Emmett greeted us standing outside the local coffee shop we usually hit on our way out of town towards Seattle to do all day shopping. Not only did Emmett and Jasper follow us they both had opinions of which outfits we should get, but I became extremely red with embarrassment by some outfits that Emmett felt would pass for 'school appropriate' and insisted I purchase. "So Alice you're going to have to settle for Port Angles because you know unless we want to make it an all night thing we don't have the day light hours to hit Seattle," I knew to detour her from insisting that we did when we didn't.

"Of course I realize that," Alice spoke. About that time Emmett came through the bathroom door with a slightly hesitant Jasper on his heals.

"Uh, hello girls bathroom!" I shrieked pointing out the obvious to Emmett who had a catchier grin on his face.

"What?" Emmett asked looking around. "Are there other girls in here?"

"Nope," Alice responded.

"Then what's the problem it's just us," Emmett spoke looking at me directly this time. "Not like we're bringing in the whole football team or something Rose."

"Seriously," Jasper responded as he went into one of the stalls.

"What are you doing?" I asked about the time I heard him peeing in the stall.

"What do you think I'm doing? Knitting a sweater for Alice? Geez, Rosalie it is a bathroom after all," Jasper responded through the stall door flushing the toilet coming back out and washing his hands. Emmett and Alice were roaring with laughter at my face slightly red from embarrassment, he was right though it was a bathroom after all.

"So, how much trouble are you in for the striptease?" Alice asked looking at Jasper with adoring eyes.

"Oh, after school detention, probably a few weeks of being grounded by my dad, possibility of not being able to play in the game Friday," Jasper answered sighing.

"He's not going to keep you out of the game Friday," Emmett tossed out he moved behind me and put his hands on my hips hovering closely to me as I stood still in front of the sink.

"Might I suggest we get this little posse moving before the boys are discovered here and we get into trouble," Alice spoke gesturing towards the bathroom door. "By the way Rose, I was thinking why don't we drop your car off at home and just crowd into Emmett's jeep we're going to need the room to fit all our bags in."

"Limits Alice. Limits," I reiterated to my shopaholic pixie of a friend as we headed out of the bathroom doors heading for the student parking lot.

While Alice and I walked casually through the halls the boys, and I know this because I have babysat cousins who are boys, acted like they were on a military mission and were creeping out of the hall trying to act stealthy drawing occasional laughs from Alice and myself at their actions.


	3. Shopping trip and what did he just ask m

Chapter 3 Shopping trip …and what did he just ask me?

After dropping my car at my house we all piled into Emmett's jeep, Alice and Jasper in the back while Emmett and I sat in the front after some debate over the music selection Emmett vetoed us all and put on a Jack Johnson CD. I didn't mind, in fact I was shocked, he didn't really strike me as the type who would enjoy Jack Johnson, Alice I knew didn't care for much of his music and Jasper, well, wasn't going to stand up to Emmett especially when his mind was totally focused on Alice in a skirt next to him in Emmett's jeep. Thankfully I would be able to use the excuse of Prom versus Homecoming to Alice and chose more of a down play outfit to a full on ball gown monstrosity that I felt she was going to pick out for me. Once we hit the mall Alice flipped to full on shop mode dragging me more or less into one store before grumbling, "Nope not here," and into the next this went on for about five stores. Emmett and Jasper disappeared or at least I thought they had, until Alice's phone rang she shoved it at me I noticed Jasper's name display.

"Hey Jasper," I answered.

"Rosalie," Jasper responded a bit of concern in his voice. "Why didn't Alice answer?"

"She's in shop mode, doesn't leave a lot of room for distractions," I responded. "What's up?"

"Well, Emmett and I were wondering where the heck you guys were at we lost sight of you guys in Old Navy, we uh…got distracted by something," Jasper responded.

"The over filled silicone, cheaply dyed blond in the barely covered her ass skirt," I stated. Yeah I wasn't blind either I'd seen her too apparently shopping for her step kids cause there was no well in hell with her body that she popped out those brats. If she had the woman must have had more than breast implants done and a fabulous plastic surgeon, but judging by the slight scar I saw her plastic surgeon wasn't that good. About that time Alice who had been staring intensely at the shoe selection in whatever store we were in suddenly grabbed my arm and drug me across the way towards, "oh shit!" I screamed out loud and in the phone.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Jasper yelled more fear in his voice.

After shoving me through the door and blocking me from exiting the Victoria Secret store Alice pulled her phone from my hand, "Hey Jazz we're in Victoria Secret you and Em should get over here. I'm going to make Rosalie pick something out special for Em." She shut the phone and started going through the closest rack to me picking out bras and panties. "Don't even think about leaving Rosalie, besides you're going to need something better to wear underneath what I've decided your going to wear to homecoming no debating it either, your going to want to look fabulous that night."

I groaned and knowing Alice, I merely resigned myself to giving up now rather than arguing with her for the next forty minutes, which, in the end I'd give up anyhow, _damn determined little freak_ I thought in my head. "What embarrassing items are you going to make me try on Alice?" I asked whining.

"Something that Emmett is going to give me a hand written thank you note for," Alice responded turning to me flashing me one of her smiles.

"You're joking right?" I asked back hoping that she was otherwise I'd have to spill her blood right here and now.

"Yes I'm joking Rosalie, geez don't get your panties in a bunch," Alice spoke as she shoved five different bras at me. "Now be a good girl, and let's get a dressing room started we're pressed for time here you know."

I hardly made it out of the dressing room for the next ten minutes Alice had me trying on and I mean literally everything in the store, or I swear anyhow, that came in my size on. Alice picked out a few items for herself trying them on quickly mumbling under her breath that she knew were going to work just making sure they fit as good as she envisioned in her head. I wasn't sure on the other hand about the selection Alice had chosen for me but before I could debate much she whipped out of the dressing room leaving me to re-dress and took the selection of things she wanted. Good thing my parents didn't really care how much money I spent on clothes because when the cashier told me it was going to be $125.86, I nearly feel over in disbelief Alice assured me though that if you wanted good quality linger you had to pay for it, besides everything she did pick out had been half or more off in price. She also whipped out of no where a coupon that gave us an additional twenty percent off the overall total which, just happen to be expiring next week.

As we exited Victoria Secret with our bags in hand an overall enthusiastic Emmett and Jasper who held Orange Julius in their hands for us, _how sweet_, I thought as they greeted us. "Hey Emmett you're going to love the outfit I had Rosalie purchase for you," Alice spoke I jerked my head to look at my friend. "But you can't see it until Homecoming night."

"Thanks Alice, I'll be sure and give you a hand written note on Sunday after I've seen it," Emmett replied grinning even broader now.

I could feel the color rise in my face as it went hot with emotion, my eyes widened in disbelief going from Emmett's grin to Alice's smug smile. _Don't lose it, don't lose it,_ I thought. After a few moments of silence and Alice intently watching to see what my next move was going to be I managed to speak out loud, "Well, don't worry Jasper I know you won't be disappointed that night either, Alice has something a bit more scandalous for you."

Alice's face fell as she looked at me slightly horrified while Jasper I swear turned as red as I must of been looking at the moment. Emmett began to howl with laughter nearly spitting the drink of Orange Julius he was taking out, Alice recovered herself and chuckled relaxing a bit more. "Touché, Rosalie, touché," Alice commented before making us all move along to the next store. While Alice and I poured over dresses Emmett and Jasper disappeared to wherever it was they had been at before, I glanced around the store noticing a few cute looking boys checking Alice out while she danced between two racks pulling one black dress up putting it down going back over the other rack picking up a blue dress holding it up for a moment then setting it down, this went on for a bit longer.

"Alice, do you need some help?" I finally broke the silence and ignored the guys who obviously started to move closer to Alice and myself.

"Not really I wish he'd make up his mind already," Alice muttered.

"Which guy Alice?" I asked a bit confused about whom the heck she might be talking about.

"You say something Rosalie?" Alice asked turning around shaking her head a bit like she always did after it glazed over from on of her 'visions.'

"I asked you if you needed help there," I repeated myself knowing if she had zoned out when I asked about which guy she might be talking about she'd inform me and honestly there were times when I felt my questions were just better left un asked.

"Not really I'm debating about how you'd look in the black dress versus this blue dress, I think I personally like the blue better because it would match your eyes perfectly and go with the blue laced bra I picked out," Alice spoke picking the blue dress back up. Alice had chosen for me a black bra with a light blue lace on the edging and matching underwear, the dress she held up was the same color as the blue lacing on the bra, which shocked me.

"Yeah I'll go for the blue dress myself," I finally spoke noticing that it was a bit much more than I'd pick to wear to homecoming especially when technically I was going date less, the dress she held out to me I have chosen myself if I had a date to impress. I noticed two boys within the store moving closer to us upon mentioning of the bra they moved two feet closer.

"Perfect," Alice spoke handing me the dress. "Let's go try these on." Alice had chosen a rather interesting dress in my opinion, it was black and light pink striped corseted looking top, the skirt portion of the dress was solid black and lacing matching the pink strips stuck out of the bottom of the skirt, overall it was the perfect Alice outfit. As we walked towards the dressing rooms we had to pass the two boys.

Taking glances of them I noticed right away they didn't go to our high school in fact they both appeared to be closer to college age. "I get the blonde one you can have the short looking pixie girl," The red haired boy spoke to the brown haired boy as we crossed in front of them.

Alice paid little attention to the comment I nearly froze but managed to recover picking my pace up a bit closing the little bit of distance between Alice and myself. Once inside the dressing room I saw Alice pull her cell phone out and quickly text something, I prayed this time it was to Jasper and Emmett telling them that there were a couple perverts in the store and to come met us outside the dressing rooms. Alice who normally didn't take her time trying on clothes unless she knew they were going to be perfect seemed to move slower than usual, she irritated me when she fumbled with the zipper on my dress. "Alice, did you text Jasper and Emmett?" I finally had to ask since I noticed she was shaking a bit.

"Yeah," She softly replied almost as if she was afraid to raise her voice.

"Alice," I drew her attention looking in the mirror at our reflection, me in the light blue dress holding my long blond hair up with short little Alice in her fabulous fitting dress behind me her gaze met mine in the mirror she raised her eyebrows. "What did you see?"

"I saw some trouble with those boys out there, that's why I insisted we come in Emmett's jeep so when Jasper and Emmett tell them to back off it will look more convincing when we get into Emmett's jeep later on." Alice responded in the same soft voice as before.

"If you knew there was going to be trouble why did you insist on coming today?" I asked turning around facing her.

"You know just as well as I do that my flashes of the future aren't always set in stone just like the whole Jacob and I lasting through out this year," Alice responded taking a step back. "Besides that was the only dress in this pathetic attempt of a mall I knew I'd find that would look fabulous on you and given the time constriction of getting you to agree to going to the dance it's all going to be worth it in the end."

I sighed, "Okay Alice, just please, please don't make me think next time your simply doing something like this to push Emmett and me closer together."

"Why do you always think that I'm pushing you and Emmett together with things like this?" Alice asked a bit defensively.

"Because of when I first met you, after ten minutes of knowing you, you declared you and I were going to be the best of friends and that I was going to be Mrs. Emmett McCarty three years after we graduate high school," I reminded her. It was true though Jessica had invited the new girl over to our lunch table to sit with us, from the little bit of interaction I saw of Alice during that morning at school I determined that she and I weren't going to be friends hell, I was sure I wouldn't even be an acquaintance of hers. Alice was loud, outspoken, and had the bubbliest personality I'd ever seen. She had moved to Forks from Colorado, which after a few of her stories about the state, I determined would be added to my list of places to visit during my road trip across country after high school, I planned on taking one year to do this before I committed myself to four years of college. Emmett and Jasper had walked by during this point to see about the new girl and I shyly smiled at Emmett who tossed a rather rude vulgar comment to me, that's when Alice announce that she not only fore saw me and her becoming the best of friends, but I was going to be marrying Emmett three years after high school, at the time I thought she did it to somehow embarrass him but, now seeing how close of friends we were I wasn't so sure anymore.

Alice's phone vibrated against the wooden excuse of a bench seat within the dressing room. Alice picked it up and flipped her phone open, "It's Jazz he and Emmett are outside the dressing room now but, they don't see the boys I was talking about." Alice frowned slightly as she turned so I could unzip the dress for her; she had already unzipped mine during my flash back of when we met.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked hoping some how that the boys upon seeing Emmett and Jasper would of simply high tailed it out of the store all together, I quickly pulled on my jeans and cream white under shirt. Alice had her skirt back on and was buttoning back up the white long sleeved shirt she had worn underneath the black corseted top when there was a knock on our dressing room door.

"So ladies my friend and I were wondering if you needed any assistances in trying on those fabulous dresses." A strange male voice asked while another male chuckled from close by, they were outside our dressing room door.

Alice quickly pulled her black corseted top over the shirt tossed me my blue over shirt picking her phone up once again pushing a few buttons then held it to her ear, "Pick up, pick up," She mumbled while sitting down on the bench putting on my socks and boots once again. The boys rapped on the door some more chuckling, "Damn it voice mail, and I don't suppose you have Emmett's number do you?"

"No," I responded fumbling with the buckles to the black high heals my hands were shaking.

"Come on ladies, we won't bite," The same strange voice spoke.

"Unless that's what you want," The other male voice spoke out before they both began chuckling more. This time the door jerked, I pulled my breath in staring at the lock as it held despite the obvious wear and tear of it.

I glanced at Alice who looked as panicked as I felt she fumbled with her phone some more while I grabbed our dresses off the floor and the hangers. "Open up, come on all we want to do is talk to you." One of the voices spoke a bit more frustration in it as the door jerked from being hit.

Alice slammed her phone shut again, "Damn it he must of lost service straight to voice mail that time."

I hadn't bothered to put my blue over shirt on yet instead I held it underneath the dresses when I determined to raise my voice hoping Emmett would be within enough ear shot to hear me. "Emmett McCarty! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to buy that bull shit line of you and Jasper Hale wanting to talk to Jessica and me?" I attempted to put as much anger tone into my voice but it came out more shaken and softer than I wanted it to and I had purposely not used Alice. Alice looked at me confused and as if I had just grown another head; I shrugged my shoulders before she finally caught on to what I was attempting to do.

"Oh Jessica, why don't you be nice and let us in," One of the voices responded catching the name I had tossed out.

"Who's Emmett and Jasper?" The other asked they were scuffling sounds and I heard the door to the dressing room to the left of ours hit against the adjoined wall.

"Emmett, Jasper, this isn't funny, Angela and I told you we weren't going to put up with these pranks anymore!" Alice raised her voice louder than what I thought I had done.

"Angela, now that would be you right, the blond one?" One of the male voices asked again followed by a round of laughter. About that time the red haired boy I saw before suddenly stuck his head over the top of the dressing room wall looking down at Alice and myself, from standing on the bench in the next dressing room.

"So that makes her little friend their Jessica," The other voice spoke suddenly coming from the other dressing room. He apparently didn't have to kick down the door and I wondered for one brief second how long he'd been up there before we'd noticed.

I looked from each of the boys appearing into the dressing room at Alice and myself then to Alice's face she had that glazed over look again, and I felt the knots in my stomach forming when I heard his voice, never so much in my life was I grateful for the angry Emmett as before this moment. "No she's not!" Emmett screamed, I reached passed Alice who stood frozen and ripped the dressing room door open, I wanted to rush into his arms but Alice blocked me. Emmett stood looking in at Alice and myself after apparently assessing we were unharmed he turned his attention to the boy who stood over the stall on his right. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Tell me they've touched our girls I've got no problem going to jail tonight," Jasper's angered voice spoke out behind Emmett.

"Who the fuck are you?" The red haired boy sneered looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, and that's Jasper Hale that's who the fuck we are," Emmett responded pointing to himself, then Jasper, and then to Alice and myself. "And those are our girlfriends you've just decided to fuck with asshole."

"I'd advise you and your little friend there to take a hike before I let my friend here have his way in kicking your asses before the security guards we told the sales lady to get arrives," Jasper spoke he was a little more even tempered than Emmett was being I could tell. Also at that moment I noticed that Jasper had a hand on Emmett's left shoulder with his right hand, Emmett's hands were curled into fists now at his sides and were turning white with each ticking second that went by.

"Come on dude, lets let the steroid pumping jocks have these two and go find something better," The other boy spoke a bit further away. I looked up to both sides of the walls not seeing the faces peering over again. Jasper pushed Emmett so he was standing inside the dressing room with Alice and me. Emmett kept his eyes locked with mine, this I swear was the only reason he didn't turn around, while the one had to walk behind Jasper who did turn around glaring at him while he passed by, I noticed Jasper's knuckles on the hand on Emmett's shoulder go white. The four of us stood there for another good two minutes not a word was spoken. Finally Emmett turned to Jasper who let go of his shoulder and they stepped back.

"You good dude?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett.

"As good as I'm going to get, you?" Emmett asked in response.

"Thinking we made it in here just in time," Jasper spoke as Alice took a hesitant step forward towards the boys. "Good thinking Rosalie raising your voice and screaming our names to get our attention." Jasper shot me a smile Alice wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into his chest, he looked a bit shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Smooth move babe," Emmett as his face went up in a smile showing off his dimples that I loved he stepped closer to me running his hand up and down my arm; I smiled in response still a little shaken.

"Your phone lose service?" Alice finally asked looking up into Jasper's face.

"Yeah it did, why didn't you call Emmett?" He responded his eyes filled with concern as he held onto Alice.

"I don't have his number," Alice responded moving her head back down leaning against his chest once again.

"I'll give it to you," Jasper spoke, "right now I'd say if you ladies are going to purchase those dresses you do so and then we'll hit the food court and get the heck out of this mall."

"Not yet, we've still got to get shoes," Alice seemed to snap out of it.

Emmett looked bewildered at Alice who more or less shoved herself off of Jasper he reached out taking one of the dresses from my arms straightening it out and put it on the hanger. "You've got to be joking me right Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I most certainly am not," Alice crossed her arms and started to tap her foot.

"See, no distractions while Alice shops," I found myself saying gesturing to my friend drawing out a slight chuckle from Jasper.

"Even when four guys stalk her to the dressing room as soon as they're gone Alice goes back to shop mode," Jasper spoke smiling.

I straightened the out the other dress fixing it on the hanger and turned back into the dressing room to fetch our purses which, in our haste to be closer to the boys we'd left sitting on the bench. "Yep, that's Alice for you though."

"What do you mean four boys, there were only two," Alice spoke drawing my attention as well. "You said you didn't see them."

"Yeah I only saw two of them in the store," I said handing Alice her purse she didn't take it right away she straightened her shirt underneath the black corset.

"No, we didn't see the two boys you described in the text message, but we did see two guys standing outside the dressing room doors there," Jasper pointed to the entrance.

"Yeah so we casually sat down in the chairs out there before I heard Rosalie scream my name," Emmett spoke adding a bit of innuendo to his last few words.

"How the hell long were those boys in the dressing room before they knocked on our door?" I wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Jasper and Emmett both answered at the same time.

"Okay that was a bit creepy for me," Alice spoke looking from Jasper to Emmett both boys merely grinned. "I'd advise you to button your top all the way up Rosalie."

"Yeah I don't want those boys to get a better look of my girl than what they already have," Emmett added as I looked down at myself. I handed the dress and my purse over to Alice quickly slipping my blue over shirt back on buttoning it all the way up this time, wishing that at that moment I'd brought my black hoodie from my car.

"Rosalie would you be willing to buy me a pair of jeans as well as the dress?" Alice suddenly asked almost as if she'd been reading my mind in the sense of cover up clothes.

"Not at all," I responded slightly bewildered by her question.

"You don't need to do that Rosalie, I'll get your jeans Alice," Jasper offered.

"Thanks Jazz but really I'd rather just have Rose buy me some since I already owe her for covering the cost of the shopping we've done so far today," Alice responded "I'd rather not owe you money too." Jasper looked slightly hurt by her when she spoke those words.

"Let me buy them for you and don't worry about paying me back," Jasper said about that time the security guards the sales clerk had fetched came into the dressing room.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The older security guard asked looking at the four of us.

"Those are the boys who alerted me to the trouble," The short petite blond sales clerk spoke pointing to Jasper and Emmett.

"The four boys took off after we came in and yelled at two of them, not sure where they got to, we were just making sure our girlfriends here weren't hurt," Emmett responded putting an arm around my waist.

"Well, you two shouldn't make it a habit of entering women's dressing rooms," The younger looking security guard spoke. "This is just one of those rare times we're going to look the other direction."

"Of course sir, now ma'am my girlfriend here was wondering where she might be able to find some jeans," Jasper directed his comment.

"If you'll follow me I'd be happy to show you, would you ladies like to set those dresses on the counter or continue to carry them with you?" The sales clerk asked realizing that despite the incident Alice and I were going to continue shopping, which, meant she was going to get even more commission.

After picking out a pair of jeans the sales lady gladly took the tags off, after Alice assured her twenty times she had every intention of buying them, and put them on, next we made our way over to shoes. Emmett hovered a bit too closely for my comfort in fact to get him to take a step back I purposely tried on a pair of black stilettos and 'accidentally' stepped backwards catching his toes underneath them. Alice and Jasper howled with laughter the sales clerk however, didn't think it was that funny, neither did Emmett but he got the point and actually sat down next to Jasper while Alice and I finished making our selection. Despite my protesting Emmett carried my newly purchased dress and the two bags that were mine while Jasper carried Alice's bags confidently, Alice and I walked arm in arm towards the parking lot when Emmett suddenly reached out gripping my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit annoyed it was one thing to carry my bags quite another to take a hold of my hand suddenly without my permission.

Alice nudged me with her elbow slipping her arm from mine and suddenly taking Jasper's arm pointing to four boys casually sitting on a cement bench as we exited the mall going across the parking lot. Emmett held me closer to him as we crossed in front of the boys, he and Jasper quickly put our bags into the back of the jeep without once letting go of Alice and I. Emmett picked me up into the front of his jeep while Jasper helped Alice and crawled in beside her. We went for dinner at the dinner within Forks, after Emmett drove to Alice's house where Jasper's car mysteriously appeared in front of it. "Hey Em, give me a call once you drop off Rosalie," Jasper spoke leaning forward towards us in the front seat. "Alice I'll walk you to the door."

"Night love," Alice spoke leaning forward attempting to give me a hug over the seat from the back she managed.

"Night Alice," I spoke wrapping my arms over hers giving her a squeeze back before she bounded out of the jeep.

While Jasper got Alice's bags from the back of Emmett's jeep I rolled the window down she leaned up on her toes over looking at Emmett in a very serious tone she spoke, "Be good to her Emmett or you'll have to face my wrath."

"Night, you little pixie freak and yes I'll be good to her just remember to be good to my boy there," Emmett spoke chuckling a little bit.

"When am I not good to him?" Alice asked a bit annoyed.

"Never had her be anything but," Jasper spoke coming up behind Alice with her bags. "Come on Alice lets let the happy couple get going."

"Whatever Jasper, come Emmett get me home before my parents start calling my phone and chew me a new one." I spoke a little annoyed by Jasper's statement but really feeling tired at the moment the day had worn on me.

"Okay, night guys we'll see you tomorrow at school," Emmett chuckled staring the jeep engine back up and pulling away. Alice stepped back on the sidewalk while Jasper stood behind her she waved to me as we pulled away before turning to Jasper and walking up the sidewalk.

Emmett flipped the radio back on during the drive back to my house he looked over at me a few times but not a word was passed between us. "Rosalie," Emmett broke the silence as he pulled in front of my house.

"Yeah Em?" I asked looking at him, he was good looking and I knew why girls were attracted to him. His soft green blue eyes, the dimples that formed every time he smiled, he stood taller than anyone within the school, his broad shoulders, strong muscular arms, he started dyeing his hair blond and keeping it short since the end of sophomore year.

"Rosalie, I feel like every time I'm around you I'm fumbling to say the right words," Emmett spoke running his hand through his short hair looking out the front of the jeep then back to me. "Would you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

I stared at him for a good thirty seconds because mainly I was in shock and I didn't know how to respond. "What did Jasper or some other football player put you up to this?" The words came out of my mouth harsher than what I wanted them to. I jerked the jeep door open and got out quickly going to the back to collect my bags Emmett sat inside still stunned by my actions and response.

"Rosalie," He spoke finally coming out of the jeep as I walked towards the house.

"What Emmett? Did you forget to add oh yeah you'll be getting a hundred bucks if I actually show up there with me on you're arm or something?" I asked turning around facing him he looked lost for words just merely standing there on my sidewalk leading up to my house. About that time the ring tone I had for Alice started chiming in my pocket.

"I really just wanted to go to the homecoming dance with you," Emmett finally spoke as I pulled my cell from my pocket looking irritated at it then looking back to him. I could have kicked myself for the look of pain upon Emmett's face, I knew that I had caused it but, considering our history together was I really to blame for my own reaction?

"Emmett," I sighed. "If you really, really are asking me to be asking me, you're going to have to prove it." My cell went off again beeping that I now had a text message and new voice mail, then, Alice's ring tone started again.

"How?" Emmett asked looking a little less hurt.

"I'm not sure right now, I'm tired, I'll just, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school okay," I spoke feeling very overwhelmed fumbling with what I wanted to say. "Thanks for the ride and everything Em." I turned around walking inside going straight for my room dropping the bags, not allowing myself to think beyond my actions.


	4. Conversation with Alice and realizations

Chapter 4 Conversation with Alice and realizations

I stood leaning against my door on the verge of hyperventilating my bags I had tossed to the floor, my new dress, made it on the bed hanging half off I stared at the blue color of it through the plastic.

"Rosalie!" My mother shouting my name brought me out of the shock that I was feeling.

"Yeah," I screamed knowing she would hear me.

"Alice is on the house phone freaking out she says you wouldn't answer your cell," I heard my mother's voice coming down the hallway towards my room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied smoothly to my mother. Looking down at my cell which was still in my hand I opened it and there was six missed calls and three new text messages, all from Alice.

"Okay, you didn't lose your cell did you?" My mother asked standing outside my door now, I could judge by the closeness of her voice before she knocked lightly on my door.

"No, I just shut if off," I continued lying clearing out all the missed calls and reading the text messages from Alice. "Tell Alice I'll call her once I've put my clothes away please."

"Okay, Alice, Rose says she shut her phone off and she'll call you once she's done putting her clothes away, of course dear you have a good night as well." I heard my mother's voice as she went back down the hall towards the living room where the rest of the family would be at this time of night.

I slowly put the clothes I had purchased away and put the dress up in my closet and put my new matching high heals within the slots of the built in shoe holder my mother recently had installed in my vastly large closet. I went through my back pack pulling out the text books which, I had brought home to do homework and stared on that, I really didn't have homework, usually I was ahead on assignments but I was trying to keep my mind off the whole Emmett thing earlier so I poured myself into checking over my previously done assignments and skimming over past quizzes. After twenty minutes of this I pushed it aside and went to get ready for bed, avoiding calling Alice for a few minutes longer, it was inevitable though. After putting on my pajamas and lying down in my bed Alice called again and I finally answered, "Hey Ali."

"Don't call me that," Alice scorned me for calling her Ali, it was her mother's pet name for her and she despised it, I chuckled at Alice's irritation. "So what happened with Emmett?" Her voice changed to a more sweet tone.

"Ugh, do I really have to tell you?" I asked.

"Of course, if you tell me what happened I'll tell you what happened with Jasper, but, you have to go first Rosalie," Alice spoke peaking my interest.

_Damn her_, I thought and sighed. "He asked me to homecoming and I thought it was a huge joke of some kind so, I don't think he's going to be talking to me for a few weeks." I finally spoke explaining to Alice my thoughts on the whole situation.

"Well, sort of the same thing except a much better outcome and he finally kissed me," Alice spoke adding the last bit quickly.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked sitting up on my bed puling my phone closer to my ear, _surely I just miss understood her,_ I thought internally.

"He kissed me," Alice emphasized each word, "on the lips."

"You suck," I spoke out loud before realizing I hadn't just thought the words.

"What was that?" Alice responded.

"Uh… I'm sorry Alice I really didn't mean for you to hear that," I spoke trying to recover my emotions.

"Well, Rose, Em would have kissed you too, had you not acted the way you did," Alice reasoned. "Not that I don't blame you I thought at first that Jasper was just joking as well, by the way Emmett's really upset I already spoke to Jasper about you. I'm supposed to tell you, you're a bitch, but, you know I love you."

"Hey in my defense I told him that I would think of something for him to do to prove to me that this isn't some big joke," I responded a bit irritated at Jasper now. _He's so getting it tomorrow in class_, I thought.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for him then, don't we?" Alice spoke sounding more like she was thrilled about a challenge than actually helping Emmett.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

Alice hesitated for a moment, "You."

"Okay," I spoke wondering what it was Alice might be pulling out of her sleeve so to speak. "Alice… nothing over the top."

"It won't be over the top dear just, something for Emmett to do to show you how much he really wants to be with you sort of ten things I hate about you style," Alice spoke sounding ever so distant and in my mind I could almost see her eyes glazing over a bit.

"Okay, Alice I'm trusting you to not make me bright red with embarrassment, well dear I'm going to bed so I can avoid the discussion with my mother as soon as she realizes I didn't go to my last two classes today," I spoke yawning a bit at the end of my sentence. My mother I knew really wouldn't care simply because I was pulling almost all A's, I had one B which I'd already been grounded for and was slowly bringing up. My eyes were closed and sleep was not coming to me I tossed and turned over and over thinking through out the day imagining at first the worst out come possible that might have happened for Alice and myself to what it might be like to actually date Emmett. As I finally feel asleep thoughts of Emmett consumed my brain, dreams of us dating, going to college together, and getting married filled the rest of my night when my alarm went off the next morning I awoke with the realization, that I Rosalie Lillian Hale, despite all odds loved one Emmett McCarty.

JPOV:

I was so nervous when Emmett drove off with Rosalie in the jeep leaving Alice and I alone. I followed Alice up to her door she nervously put the keys in the door and unlocked the door before she turned around looking up at me and bit her lower lip. _God damn that's so fucking hot, she has the best DSL I've ever seen on a girl_, I thought. "Alice, would you go to the homecoming dance with me?" The words literally just spilled out of my mouth before I even realized it was me who'd spoken them.

"Really?" Alice asked as a small smile crept across her mouth.

_Shit, does she even realize what she does to me?_ I thought. "Yeah, I've wanted to ask you all evening I just wasn't sure that you'd want to go with me."

Alice stood silent for a good two minutes before her smile spread from ear to ear she finally spoke. "Jazz I'd love to go to homecoming with you."

With that I was sent over the edge I couldn't help myself I dropped Alice's shopping bags and pulled her to me and kissed. "Alice you're amazing." I growled with lust. Alice merely laughed as I set her back on the ground she scoped up her bags and was inside before I could even tell her goodnight.

It was nearly ten and my eyes were glued to my cell phone, "Why isn't she calling? Maybe she fell asleep, I should just call Emmett and tell him he's going to have to wait until morning." I was speaking to myself out loud in my room about Alice. Finally the phone rang but it wasn't Alice calling, I sighed before picking it up, "Hey Emmett."

"Dude, seriously have you heard from Alice yet?" Emmett asked in a bit of a panic, he was just as strung out over Rosalie as I was over Alice.

To say that our evening with Rosalie and Alice had been a good one was a matter of opinion; I managed to finally ask Alice to the homecoming dance and mustered up enough courage to actually kiss her finally. Emmett apparently asked Rosalie who, being Rosalie immediately thought it was joke. I really couldn't blame her though, Emmett did act like an ass to her but this was a cover for his true feelings, which, did shine through from time to time. His actions towards her sometimes made my own head spin, I always thought of that Kayne West song 'Love Lockdown', as a way to describe Emmett's feelings for Rosalie. "No, Em, I haven't heard from Alice yet, I'm thinking about texting her," I finally answered him. About that time my other line started beeping it was Alice I didn't even bother to tell Emmett good-bye I just hung up on him. "Hey Alice." I found myself slightly breathless.

"Hey Jazz," Alice spoke my name so sweetly.

"So, did you talk to Rosalie?" I asked getting down to business so we could talk casually after.

"Yes, and I have an idea on how Emmett's going to prove to Rosalie he likes her," Alice spoke, she always had a plan.

"Lay it on me baby," I spoke.

"Alright, Rosalie's favorite song right now is Savage Garden's 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', which, I think Emmett should sing to her," Alice began laying her plan out to me.

"Alice, Emmett doesn't sing," I interrupted. "He'd rather stick a fork in his eye than be that romantic."

"Well then maybe he should stick a fork in his eye," Alice spoke back slightly irritated. "Okay, no singing by him then don't you have some people who will do the singing for him?"

I chuckled at this, she knew us to well, "Yeah I'm sure there's a few freshmen who owe us a favor or two."

"Then there you go," Alice replied. "So, I'll make sure Rosalie is in the cafeteria tomorrow for this all to happen, Emmett should dress nicely, make sure he's holding flowers."

"What type of flowers?" I asked knowing this kind of crap was important to any girl.

"Pink roses are her favorite, and no jokes about that," Alice spoke before my brain finished forming the thought.

"Alice you mind stepping out of my brain," I joked back to her.

"But Jazz it's so fun being in your brain," Alice teased sweetly chuckling. "And just for your information my favorite flowers are blue roses."

"Blue roses?" I asked thinking to myself _never heard of them_. "Where might one get these blue roses at?"

"A specialty flower store of course," Alice answered. "But, enough about me we're supposed to be focusing on Emmett and Rosalie remember?"

"Right," I spoke feeling a little disappointed that she was turning to all business tonight.

"And yes it's a little to early to be discussing sex as well," Alice threw out.

"What do you mean?" I asked being thrown through a loop about her statement. _Damn she is in my head_. I thought.

"I just know you well," Alice responded. "Alright so remember singing, flowers, and dressing up tomorrow. Also Jasper you're going to need to help me in keeping Rosalie there in the cafeteria so she doesn't run out."

"I'll try," I responded about that time Emmett was calling me back.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school Jazz," Alice spoke. "Have a goodnight and tell Emmett everything." Alice quickly hung the phone up.

"Night Alice," I spoke knowing she was off the line already. I sighed and switched over picking up the line for Emmett. "Hey dude."

"Seriously you better have a good reason for hanging up on me like that." Emmett growled angrily.

"I was talking to Alice," I responded.

"Sweet, so what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"We're going to need a boom box, a few pions to sing, flowers, and you not minding public humiliation." I spoke breaking it down for him.

"Dude, anyone wants to make fun of me I'll just break their faces," Emmett spoke. "I think Steve and Tyler owe us a few favors we can call them in plus there in choir, what song?"

"The Gardens or Flowers whatever the name of that band is, Truly, Wanting, something rather whatever chick song," I began to tell Emmett knowing he would probably pay more attention than I would of. "You need to get some pink roses before school tomorrow and not dress like an ass." I heard Emmett snort at this comment, being a guy looks really didn't matter to us, hell I knew any guy if he thought the girl wanted him to be in a suit would show up in a suit.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Emmett asked becoming a bit defensive; he thought he looked good in anything.

"You want Rosalie or not?" I screamed.

"Yeah," He responded mumbling.

"Look it's a chick dude, think like they do for a moment, probably dress pants and a button up shirt." I responded thinking of how I might dress for Alice, hoping Rosalie's taste wouldn't vary that much from Alice's.

"Okay, so pink roses, pions singing the Flower's Wanting song, what else did Alice say?" Emmett asked botching the name of the band like I had.

"That was it," I responded.

"And this is going to get me Rosalie?" He asked back.

"Dude, this is you having to try for a chick, something you haven't had to do before." I responded. Emmett hadn't usually the chicks he went out with asked him out I don't think the boy had to romance a single one of them. I on the other hand despite my good looks actually had to try for a few of the chicks I'd gone out with.

"Alright, I'm trusting you and Alice, but, if this doesn't get Rosalie I'm so," Emmett started speaking.

"You're so what, kicking my ass and taking Alice away from me?" I responded feeling irritated at Emmett.

"No more like holding responsible," Emmett threw back.

"Whatever, night dude," I rolled my eyes.

"See you bright and early man," Emmett spoke before hanging the phone up.

I plugged my cell in setting it on my nightstand and laid down within the covers thinking about the events of the day, mainly the way Alice looked that day, how she smelt as I leaned in for the kiss, her lips pressing against mine, _damn_ I thought as I felt my member rising underneath the sheets, _she's going to kill me_.

The next morning we had an early practice Emmett picked me up, we hit the grocery store as it opened getting the flowers for Rosalie, Emmett spent three minutes picking them out he wanted them to be perfect for Rosalie, I rolled my eyes at his nervousness. After practice we spoke to or rather threatened Tyler and Steve into doing the singing, Emmett had the CD with the song on it. I teased him asking how many times he'd listened to the album to which I received a punch in the arm for, _mental note to self do not tease Emmett again_. Emmett claimed that a previous girlfriend had left the CD in his room, _sure dude whatever helps you sleep at night_. Alice was right, I had to get online and order some of those blue roses for her from a store out of Port Angles, and they would make it to my house in time for me to give to her before the dance. That was another problem I had to quickly take care of, Maria, she and I had gone to the previous homecoming dances and we agreed that even though we we're broken up we'd go to homecoming together. I simply sent her a text that morning telling her I wanted to go to the dance stag with Emmett allowing myself the opportunity to take advantage of dateless girls that showed up.

Before long I was in American English my one class with Rosalie before our lunch hour. Today was a rather boring day, Mr. Agnew passed out a fifty-question quiz which, I finished in ten minutes, and it wasn't that hard so here I sat bored. I leaned over towards the blond hair and softly whispered, "What did you get for number eight?" Keeping my eyes on Mr. Agnew who was sitting at his desk trying to keep from falling asleep while most of the students concentrated on their quizzes, he usually dozed off in class about this time anyhow. Rosalie and myself had finished already as usual, we had the top two grades in the class, I enjoyed having American English with her it was fun we got into some interesting debates. Usually Emmett got all the information he wanted about Rosalie out of Alice through me but this morning he wanted me to ask her more questions, shit, the girl was going to think I was wanting to stalk her with some of the questions he came up with, not that I didn't blame him, heck Alice probably though I was a stalker.

"I got A as the answer," She leaned over towards me whispering back.

"Cool," I spoke softly she was still staring at her paper. I continued on my note to Alice writing down my next thoughts.

"Mr. Whitlock, Mrs. Hale, do I need to separate the two of you?" Mr. Agnew's harsh voice asked I quickly threw the note into my lap picking up the quiz that I shifted to the corner edge of my desk.

"No, sir we're both finished with our quizzes," I spoke hoping he didn't see me with the note I was writing, if he read it out to the class I'd be embarrassed beyond belief. "Actually sir, Rosalie and I were wondering if we might be able to go to the library to study for the upcoming test while the rest of the students finished their quizzes."

Rosalie shifted in the seat she ran her hand moving the hair which covered her face off behind her ear I caught her perfume, she smelled good. Don't get me wrong I was crushing big time on Alice, and I had Maria who currently was on the outs with me again. But, I had to admit I sort of understood why Emmett was crushing on Rosalie, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and head strong which in my opinion is what he needed, a challenge. "Of course Mr. Whitlock and you and Mrs. Hale may go." Mr. Agnew spoke answering my question at last. "To be young and in love wanting to make out…" He spoke underneath his breath I rolled my eyes at this statement. I glanced over at Rosalie to see if she had caught the comment from Mr. Agnew she rolled her eyes and started to gather her stuff up. I snagged her quiz and changed two of her answers while Mr. Agnew wasn't looking, picked up my backpack as well and walked up to his desk turning our quizzes in then I held the door open for Rosalie, we exited the classroom. I was use to this, usually Rosalie and I went our separate ways wandering different parts of the school, occasionally we did actually go to the library.

As we walked down the hall I started the conversation, "Hey Rosalie."

"Yea Jasper?" She asked pulling her phone from her pocket focusing on it for a second before looking at me.

"Are you and Alice going to the game Friday?" I asked. _Better start out easing into this_, I thought to myself.

"Of course it's the one game we go to, plus it's sort of a tradition for my family," Rosalie responded slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering if you and Alice were going to be there to cheer me and Emmett on," I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, Alice will be cheering for you, she always does." Rosalie responded shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"But you don't cheer for Em?" I asked judging her reaction.

Her face went slightly red, "Umm…" She stammered. "I usually just cheer for the whole team. I kind of get into the game sometimes Alice finds it hilarious."

"That's cool Rosalie," I responded as we continued walking through the empty halls. I could hear all the questions Emmett wanted me to ask of Rosalie running through my mind but I couldn't bring myself to ask them. It just seemed to me he needed to ask her those questions himself but, he was a bit of a chicken when it came to Rosalie though. _Funny_, I thought. _The biggest bad ass of our high school is afraid of this 5' 7", blond, blue eyed girl_.

"So are you going to Mike Newton's Halloween party this year?" Rosalie asked me drawing my attention back.

"Yeah, tradition, remember?" I responded.

"Cool." Rosalie responded looking almost lost.

"You and Alice going to stay longer this year?" I asked remembering last year they showed up for about fifteen minutes and left before I even had a chance to talk to Alice that year then again, Maria and I were a couple. "So what are you going as this year?" I asked drawing Rosalie's attention back trying to keep her in conversation, hoping that some of the questions would eventually start flowing out easier.

"I'm not sure Alice hasn't made her mind up yet," Rosalie joked.

"Yeah, she does sort of make life easy by telling you what's going on where and all that," I responded chuckling a little, we all sort of gravitated to Alice and began relying on her supposed 'visions,' sometimes though, her visions scared me. Talking of Halloween made me remember the first year Rosalie, Emmett, and I had met. Sixth grade year in middle school, this was the year Emmett, Rosalie, and I met, it was Halloween, I wasn't dressed up but Emmett was, he appeared to be some kind of Grim Reaper but I wasn't entirely sure. Rosalie was dressed in a pink 50's Poodle skirt and with a matching pink ribbon in her hair. I watched Emmett sit back down in his desk behind Rosalie after the teacher called on him to answer the question, she usually made us stand to answer, and he leaned forward and smelled her hair. '_Eww,_' I had thought to myself. He reached up and gently tugged at the ribbon in Rosalie's hair it slipped down easily coming off, she tossed her hair around noticing the weight of the ribbon was gone that's when she whipped around at him.

"Emmett McCarty stop!" Rosalie screamed ripping her ribbon back from his hands.

"Why?" Emmett asked grinning.

"You only pick on me because you like me!" She screamed in return turning slightly red. Obviously someone had told her to yell at him with this statement, I had to laugh it was painfully obvious to everyone that he did like her. Hell Emmett usual went out of his way to be around her, he tripped her during lunch, constantly was throwing things at her during gym, and during the one class we shared with her, we were allowed to choose our seats and he'd picked the one directly behind her.

"I do not!" Emmett screamed turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"Emmett, Rosalie, either knock it off or I'll make the two of you stand in the back of the room holding hands!" The teacher yelled growing annoyed that they had suddenly interrupted her lecture. The classroom roared with laughter it would have been a funny sight.

"I don't hold hands with mean boys!" Rosalie roared yelling at the teacher.

"And I don't hold hands with stupid bitchy girls!" Emmett screamed I saw the slight smile in his face at the thought of holding Rosalie's hand.

"That's it both of you to the back and I want to see you holding hands if you aren't going to do that then you will get detention after school," The teacher spoke moving towards them. She made Emmett stand up from his seat as well as Rosalie; she escorted them to the back of the classroom forcing them to take one another's hands. Rosalie put up a fit screaming that she thought it was unfair that she was being punished for Emmett's rude behavior. Emmett merely kept his mouth shut at this point, I saw the twinkling in his eyes like he'd just found the perfect toy he wanted sitting underneath the Christmas tree. This was the first of many times that Emmett and Rosalie were forced to stand holding hands in the back of the classroom. Emmett I determined after freshmen year was never going to grow out of this phase of picking on Rosalie to show that he liked her.

"Jasper," Rosalie spoke drawing me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I responded looking at her.

"Why do you think Emmett wants to go the homecoming dance with me?" She asked with a slight look of concern on her face.

"Because he likes you Rosalie," I responded without thinking.

"Here I thought he was just a jerk," Rosalie mumbled.

"No he just doesn't know how to act around a girl he has to work for to get," I responded not sure if that was the best idea or not.

"Jasper, I think it's obvious to everyone just how much Emmett likes me," Rosalie responded. "Let's just forget this whole conversation."

"Okay," I agreed, we usually kept things pretty simple between the two of us hardly discussing Emmett or Alice those were topics that we kept as not allowed between us. Rosalie and I just kept wandering around the halls for a bit, made our way outside when it quit raining and chilled on the one dry bench discussing classes and places we'd like to college at. By the end of the period I really didn't have much more knowledge of Rosalie than what I already knew, and Emmett's questions remained unanswered. '_He'll just have to ask her himself_,' I thought

RPOV:

After spending the night dreaming about Emmett, fantasying about how our lives might be I woke up that morning smiling, something that rarely happened, I bound out of my bed cranking my radio up so I would hear it in my bathroom while I took a shower. As I came out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around me, I was singing along to Heidi Newfield's 'Knocked Up' when I caught Alice's look of horror at first then it turned to amusement. "Does your mother know you listen to that song?" Alice asked smiling; I noticed the cups of coffee within her hands.

"Does your mother know you're here?" I replied smiling back at Alice. "Dude seriously, why are you here so early?"

"Oh, I felt like surprising you with some coffee and I wanted to help you pick out an outfit for today," Alice spoke moving towards me handing me the cup that was obviously mine. "I'll slip out while you make yourself more decent."

"Miss. Mary Alice Brandon what are you up to?" I asked using her full name knowing this would capture her attention.

"I'm not up to anything, I just thought you might like a change of pace for school today Miss. Rosalie Lillian Hale," Alice responded using my full name back to me, holding her hand to her chest with an attempted look of innocence on her face.

"Uh huh, sure Alice," I spoke back, "I'll find out whatever you're up to." I glared at her slightly but grinned, despite some obvious other motivation I was happy to have Alice's help that morning I woke up wanting to capture Emmett's attention. Alice dressed me in tight fitting dark denim jeans, my midnight blue short sleeved silk shirt with a plummeting neckline, long sleeved black button up over shirt, and a pair of brown ankle high healed boots with a buckle across the top. She then spent forty minutes curling my hair pulling half of it into a French braid, and then completed my look by doing my makeup, overall I looked fucking fantastic. _Emmett definitely won't be able to ignore how good I look today_, I thought taking a good look in the mirror before wrapping Alice into a hug. "Thanks honey."

"No problem," Alice responded. "Come on we should get going we don't want to be late."

Like usual Jasper and I wound up wandering around the hallways and sitting outside when the rain quit we talked about our classes for that year and what colleges we wanted to go to, personally I wanted to go some where warm and where the sun shinned. My plan of getting out of Forks and driving across country for a year was fading quickly, especially if I was falling for Emmett, I knew that if we got serious I would want to go to college and settle down quickly, that was one of my reasons for not dating much in high school, mainly because I didn't feel that anyone was really worth my attention. I met Alice over by her locker she grumbled about having no money and wanting to stay on campus today since the rain had started back up. I didn't press the issue I really didn't want to leave campus that day either it just didn't feel like a day for going off campus.

After getting an order of large nachos to split between us and a couple drinks Alice and I took a seat at our usual table we had when we remained on campus for lunch, disturbing a couple freshmen girls who apparently thought they could claim it. "So, since we've decided to stay on campus why don't we buy our tickets for the game and homecoming dance, I've got enough cash for the game, since you offered to take me to the dance you buy those tickets." Alice spoke pulling cash from her small but stylish purse that matched her outfit.

About that time the intro to Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" started to play I looked around the cafeteria noticing the boom box sitting on the end of the table directly across from us. I glanced at Alice who looked had a grin from ear to ear, Jasper suddenly appeared sitting down next to me, _oh shit!_ I thought. "Alice," I squeaked. "What the hell have you done?"

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't like," Alice responded about that time, Steven and Tyler who were in choir and on the football team with Emmett and Jasper appeared signing along to the song, both were dressed in all black. They moved closer towards the table with Emmett following behind slowly, he was dressed in a button up blue silk shirt, dark denim blue jeans, and black dress shoes, I know this because I looked him up and down. He held pink roses in his right hand and had the biggest grin on his face than what I'd seen ever before he also looked slightly nervous.

_No wonder Alice came over to my house at the crack of dawn and insisted upon dressing me_, I thought suddenly realizing why she insisted on spending so much time on my outfit, hair, and makeup, personally I thought it was almost overkill for just another day at school.

Emmett approached the table and feel to one knee more or less shoving the roses into my hand before quickly asking, "Rosalie would you go to homecoming with me?"

Alice leaned over the table anticipating my answer, Jasper scooted a bit closer to me leaning against my shoulder almost like he was afraid I was going to bolt, between the three of them I was cornered. "Yes," It came out like a squeak more than an answer. Alice squealed clapping her hands together looking from me to Emmett. Emmett stood up quickly he was bright red but he had the biggest smile on his face that I'd ever seen he leaned over kissing me on the cheek.

"Sweet, Jasper move over," Emmett more or less shoved me down the bench at the cafeteria table while Jasper stood up moving to the other side taking a seat beside Alice. My attention focused upon the pink roses within my hand, _Alice only you would have made sure the boy bought me the perfect flowers,_ I thought while smelling the roses. Emmett casually placed an arm around my shoulders as the cafeteria went back to its normal level of volume, way to loud for my ears.

"Okay Rosalie we need to get our tickets for the homecoming game," Alice finally broke the silence between the four of us. I timidly stood up away from Emmett still in a state of shock over everything that happened, we bought our homecoming game tickets, Alice assured me that Emmett and Jasper already had the dance tickets so it was unnecessary to buy them. For the rest of the day I floated on a cloud and Emmett walked me to my afternoon classes, he even held my hand.


	5. Game Day and Bonfire

Chapter 5 Game Day and Bonfire

I awoke Friday morning with a bit more enthusiasms, tonight was the Homecoming game and tomorrow I would be at my first school dance with a date, not just any date but the man of my dreams. Plus this was the first morning that my bathroom was done being remolded so I didn't have to share a bathroom anymore with my younger brothers. As I stretched my arms above my head my phone began to ring, "Hey Alice." I answered.

"You are never going to believe who's at my house right now!" She squealed in delight. "By the way why aren't you here yet?"

"I just woke up," I yawned rolling over to look at my alarm clock, 6:35 AM, it read. "Oh shit I overslept!"

Alice laughed as I sprinted out of bed. "Don't worry Rosalie I'm sure Em will get you to school in plenty of time."

The words slowly dawned on me as I scurried around my room gathering up my clothes, which, luckily I had laid out the night before. "What do you mean Em will get me to school in plenty of time?"

"No morning practice so Jasper's picking me up and Emmett's going to pick you up in fact I'm sure he's probably waiting outside your door right now." Alice responded.

I suddenly froze with fear. "What do you mean Emmett's picking me up?"

"Apparently he and Jasper came up with a plan to pick us up for school and take us for coffee but since you're running late Jazz and I will grab you're guys coffees and just met you at school." Alice spoke casually. I heard her spraying her hairspray, she apparently got up enough time to really do her hair and me I'd be rushing to make it out the door in enough time to barely make it to school.

The doorbell suddenly rang, "Shit Alice that's probably Em I've got to let you go, my mother took the twins to something today." After hanging up my phone I ran a comb as quickly through my tangled hair as humanely possible smoothing it behind my ears and rushed to get the door since I was the only one home.

"Hey Emmett," I blushed slightly taking in the sight of him standing on my front porch. Emmett's jaw dropped open and he stood mouth gapping at me. _What the heck is his problem?_

Emmett cleared his throat looking upward slightly shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Rosalie…do you usual answer the door in your pajamas?" Emmett suddenly asked turning a slight shade of red as I looked down noticing that I was still wearing my plunging v-necked spaghetti black night shirt with pink heart on the left side with matching short black shorts.

I could feel the heat of the crimson rising within my face, "Uh...no." I responded. Trying to make the best of the situation I tired for a joke. "I only answer the door in my pajamas for hot guys that come over to my house."

Emmett's eyes met mine and they narrowed. "What other guys?" He more or less growled.

I opened my mouth to respond but was at a loss thrown by his sudden rage.

EmPOV:

My dick suddenly grew a mind of its own when she opened the door revealing her hot sexy body in tight black pajamas. I quickly looked towards the top of her doorway hoping she wouldn't notice my pants as they suddenly tightened around my swollen dick. _Fuck me, fuck me_. "I only answer the door in my pajamas for hot guys that come over to my house." Rosalie's soft voice spoke with a bit of laughter.

I couldn't help myself in the way I responded, "What other guys?" I knew Rosalie was just making a joke but man I'd kill any guy for looking at her this way. She looked fucking hot for someone who according to Jasper just rolled out of bed.

"I was making a joke Emmett." Rosalie suddenly spoke her eyes narrowing at me.

_That will kill my libido_ I thought as my dick shrank back my jeans immediately loosened. "Sorry Rosalie," I more or less mumbled looking towards my feet. "So are you ready?" _Fucking A; did that just come out of my mouth? _

"Does it look like I'm ready Em?" Rosalie asked gesturing to her current outfit.

"No," I responded feeling more and more like an idiot by the second. _Why does my brain suddenly have to take a vacation when I'm around her? _

"Come on inside Em, I've got to take a quick shower and I'm going to apologize in advance for the mess in my room." Rosalie suddenly spoke turning a slight shade of red.

_She's inviting me in and into her room? Score!_ "Are you sure you want me waiting in your room?" I asked.

"I'd have you wait in the living room but incase my mother decides to pop back by the house I'd rather not have her ranting and raving about me leaving random strangers in the living room while I shower." Rosalie responded moving aside allowing me to step inside the house.

"I can totally wait for you in my jeep if you want." The words flew out of my mouth. _Oh you chicken shit! You've been dying to get into this girl's room and hell into those fucking white lace panties you caught a glimpse of two weeks ago! _

"But I'd feel bad for making you wait in your car." Rosalie spoke sticking out her lower lip quivering it a bit.

_Well shit there goes my boxers fuck me I never knew those lovely pink lips could tease me like that, holy hell this girl has got to be a fucking amazing kisser. _"Okay." My voice squeaked as I stepped into the house following her down the hallway. _Look at the walls don't stare at her ass, look at the walls don't stare at her ass, look at the walls. _I swallowed hard as we entered what obviously her room.

"Umm…I guess you can turn on the TV, doesn't get the greatest of reception in here." Rosalie spoke handing me a remote. "You can chill out on my bed." She walked towards another doorway I hadn't noticed before suddenly she stopped. _Oh shit dude you're in for it now she caught you checking out her ass_. "Emmett." She slowly spoke.

"Yeah Rosalie?" I responded noticing her cheeks growing redder.

"Promise me you won't do anything funny while I'm in the shower please." Rosalie fumbled with her words.

_What's that suppose…Oh. _"I swear I won't even move from this spot." I responded.

RPOV:

I figured inviting Emmett inside was safer then having my mom invite him in later, if she were to return home. Knowing mom, she'd grill him for information on his background and family. She's a lot like a dog breeder, comparing the pedigrees to see how the pups would look. My mother was a very conniving woman she'd shoved me in every beauty pageant possible until I was seven when my grandmother passed away. Without my grandmother to fund the pageant's entry fees, new dresses, and paying for my 'talent lessons' it wasn't possible for me to continue competing within the high class circles my mother insisted I be in. Much to my shock my grandfather came to our house two weeks before I turned sixteen stating he wished to fulfill one of my grandmother's wishes she made before passing and I was guilted into attending my one and only Debutant ball. My grandfather had not spoken with my mother since the passing of my grandmother so when he showed up waving a check and quilting me into it my mother literally salivated at the mouth like a starving dog with a steak dangling before them. All of these thoughts ran through my head as I rushed through my shower and quickly got ready for school.

Emmett was still sitting in the same spot like he promised when I emerged from the bathroom freshly scrubbed, wearing a v-neck cream colored undershirt, long sleeved button up sweater, jeans, and a pair of Alice's shoes that I'd borrowed last week. I'd been meaning to return them to her and since they complemented my outfit so well I thought she wouldn't mind me keeping them hostage for a bit longer. "You look cute," Emmett spoke as I picked my comb off my dresser and ran it through my tangled wet hair.

"Thanks," I responded beaming a little from the comment. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry you've got about ten more minutes before I won't be able to get us to school in time." Emmett spoke grinning a bit wider.

"I'm almost ready I promise, if you don't mind picking up the blue folder off my desk and putting it into my back pack while I throw my hair into a pony tail." I responded moving back towards the bathroom.

The jeep suddenly came to a halt and I heard Emmett chuckle before speaking, "You can open your eyes now Rosalie."

I cracked my right eye open before opening my left eye staring at the student parking lot in the high school my eyes shifted towards the clock display on Emmett's jeep 7:10 AM, he'd gotten us to school within ten minutes of leaving my house. The blood rushed back into my fingers as I loosened my grip off the door handle and from the seat I'd gripped as Emmett had weaved in and out of the little bit of traffic from my house to the school. "I'm not paying you five dollars," I spoke as I struggled to get the off roading harness Emmett insisted on strapping me into before we left the house.

"The bet was that I get us to school within ten minutes and you would either pay me five dollars or kiss me." Emmett spoke in a serious tone.

"Fine I'll give you the money as soon as you unhook me from this, this gear." I spoke gesturing to the harness as I struggled to unhook it.

"I'd rather have the kiss Rosalie." Emmett spoke reaching over quickly undoing the harness as it opened.

I turned towards Emmett to protest but instead found myself staring into his blue green eyes, my heart suddenly raced as he leaned over pressing his soft warm lips against mine, shocking sensations went through my body. The kiss was intense not unlike the kisses I had before with other guys, my eyes shut again as my hands immediately wrapped around Emmett's neck. I felt his lips turn up in a smile as I moved closer towards him. "Rosalie." Emmett whispered huskily.

"What?" I reopened my eyes slightly disappointed that he'd ended our kiss.

"Alice and Jasper are waiting for us remember." Emmett spoke leaning back towards the window away from me.

"Oh right," I half smiled trying to appear calm and collected. My cell suddenly beeped I flipped it open reading the text. 'Quit making out w/Emmett ur coffee is getting cold.'

"Who's texting you?" Emmett asked.

"Alice," I sighed. "She's not going to let me forget that she's waiting for me."

People stared as Emmett walked around opening the jeep door for me, we walked hand in hand towards the school entrance. Emmett paid little attention he was use to people staring after all he was the center of attention during homecoming week when the entire school kissed the football player's asses. I on the other hand was a little uncomfortable with all the attention we received. As we approached the entrance I saw Alice perched on the thin railing leading up the stairs she was balancing three cups of coffee on her notebook, cross-legged looking completely at ease. Right beside her was Jasper leaning against the railing standing behind her they were in conversation and looked completely at ease with one another. Alice beamed when Emmett and I drew closer she came off the railing with one swift motion still balancing the cups of coffee on her notebook. "Well it's about time the two of you stopped locking lips and joined the real world." Alice teased with a wink of her eye. "Here you go Rosalie, and don't be too mad at me trust me it was worth it." Alice passed me my cup of coffee and then Emmett his, the four of us walked into the school together.

By the time lunch rolled around gossip was flying and to me the most entertaining rumor was how Alice had stolen Jasper from Maria by spreading her legs to him. Alice was more prude than half the girls in our school, yes Alice was not a virgin but this choice had not been Alice's, she'd been rapped at fourteen. But Alice had dated several different guys usually for no longer than two weeks so most people made the assumption that since Alice dated several guys she must be sleeping with them. We remained on campus that day for lunch mainly because Alice had heard Maria was going to Wendy's for lunch that day and Alice didn't want a confrontation with Maria, I didn't blame her. I'd met Alice at her locker as usual after class and found her and Jasper wrapped arm in arm waiting for me. "Hey guys." I greeted glancing around to see where Emmett was.

"Em's going to met us in the lunch room he got in trouble during our last class." Jasper spoke.

"I still say it wasn't his fault," Alice chirped up.

"What?" I asked completely out of the loop.

"Emmett got into trouble for hitting Royce he's damn lucky its homecoming week otherwise both of them would of gotten into more trouble than what they did." Jasper answered filling me in a bit more.

"What started the fight?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Apparently Royce made some comment about you to Emmett and well you know Emmett's temper." Alice spoke leaning a bit more into Jasper.

I felt my cheeks burn with emotion, _surely Royce didn't say anything to Emmett about what happened between us at my house when my mom ambushed me._ I weakly smiled at Alice who eyed me a bit suspiciously as we entered the cafeteria.

"Emmett does have a short fuse with Royce and he picked the wrong subject to tick him off with." Jasper spoke finally breaking the silence that had formed between us. Jasper handed the cashier money, "For me and the two ladies here."

"Jasper you don't have to pay for my lunch," I protested.

"Don't worry about Rosalie besides I'll just add it to Emmett's tab, at the rate he's going with owing me money he's going to wind up paying for all of us at the restaurant Saturday." Jasper teased.

"Okay since dinner is apparently on me you driving then Jasper?" Emmett asked suddenly coming up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist leaning over kissing me on the cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," I replied feeling my cheeks flush once again.

We all sat down together at the usual table Alice and myself occupied occasionally Emmett and Jasper would join us but today it seemed different our friends who normally joined us seemed to give us space. "Well if you'll excuse me for a few I'm going to grab lunch I'll be back." Emmett spoke a few minutes after we sat down.

He started to stand up before I opened my mouth and spoke. "Here you can have my nachos I'm not really hungry." I moved the nachos off my tray in front of Emmett. In truth my stomach was churning in knots I was afraid of what might have been exchanged as far as conversation between Royce and Em.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked eyeing me a bit suspiciously.

"Yeah," I responded trying to put on a smile focusing on his worried face.

"Rosalie you look slightly pale," Alice spoke capturing my attention. I turned and saw the worried look on Alice's face.

"I'm just not that hungry today, excuse me for a minute." I moved off my seat going for the restroom.

"Rosalie," Emmett spoke turning around reaching for my arm as I walked past him.

"Don't worry Emmett I'll go with her." Alice spoke standing up quickly following behind me. I glanced back in time to see Jasper raise one eyebrow in confusion about my actions as well I wasn't the type of person who normally allowed my emotions to show.

Once I splashed some cold water on my face I started to feel a little bit better Alice handed me a paper towel. "Well it's a good thing you didn't wear make up today otherwise you'd have to redo it all." Alice spoke as she perched herself on the countertop within the restroom. "Rosalie would you stop worrying so much, Emmett's not mad at you for the fight between him and Royce! Although I will warn you he's going to want to talk to you about Royce."

"You know for someone who's supposedly in tuned with the future you sure are a little slow on the draw today," I spoke bitterly back at my friend.

"Don't get mad at me for your mistake in not telling Royce you had an actual date for the homecoming dance." Alice spat back jumping down from the counter putting her finger out at me. Alice's gaze shifted down towards my feet. "Are those my shoes?"

"Yeah I wore them to match my outfit and also so I could return them to you after school and as far as Royce, I panicked and I realize my mistake now please, don't be mad at me Alice of all days we should both be happy." I sighed holding my arms out giving Alice my best puppy dog look.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale if I didn't love you so much I wouldn't be warning you." Alice responded wrapping me in a hug. "Now come on you've got damage control to do and I've got to inform Jasper of a few details about how we're getting to and from the game tonight and the dance as well."

"You know Alice I'm kind of glad sometimes I'm just your friend as opposed to a guy you date because for someone so small you sure are bossy lady." I joked drawing laughter from Alice.

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky," Alice teased back giving me a wink of her eye. "Come on pull yourself together and lets get the rest of this day over with I'm actually ready to face Jacob in class today."

"Wow that's shocking." I spoke taking one last glance at myself in the mirror wishing that I'd had time to do my make up today.

Emmett and Jasper both looked relieved when Alice and I appeared in the cafeteria smiling and laughing about something. "I take it everything is okay." Emmett spoke looking from Alice to me.

"Yep nothing a couple antacids couldn't fix." Alice responded sliding back into her seat close to Jasper who slightly blushed when Alice gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's good you had me worried I'd be out of luck for having the best looking girl on my arm Saturday at the dance." Emmett smiled as I sat back beside him he wrapped his arm around me once again I leaned my forehead to his giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Aww Alice don't you think they make a cute couple?" Jasper spoke in a teasing voice.

"Shut it Jasper or I'll make you wear the leftover nacho cheese." Emmett threatened Jasper while still holding my gaze. Alice and I chuckled. "I hate to ruin this perfect moment but Alice I'm going to steal Rosalie for a few." Emmett turned looking at Alice and Jasper before standing up and picking his backpack up.

"Just make sure she's not late for her next class and fully dressed." Alice smiled while Jasper chuckled. Emmett held his hand out to me, I shot Alice a quick smile before taking Emmett's hand and picking my notebook up off the table. "Well since Emmett and Rosalie are stealing away for the rest of the lunch hour we need to go over a few details."

"Such as?" Jasper asked.

"Good luck with that Jasper I'll see you in our next class don't worry about Rosalie, Alice I'll make sure she makes it to class fully dressed." Emmett pointed his finger to Jasper smiling broadly and winked at Alice before pulling me towards the cafeteria exit.

Emmett lead me outside towards the quad the weather was rather nice and I hoped it would last all weekend of course Alice had assured me it would earlier in the week. As we walked a few people spoke to Emmett and wished him good luck in the game tonight, he smiled politely and thanked them. Emmett sat down on the bench outside the gym entrance from the quad I sat beside him, he turned the hand he held within his own over and traced the lines within my palm, sending new sensations through my body. I cleared my throat, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Emmett sighed, "Something Royce said to me earlier."

"Jasper and Alice told me you had a bit of a brawl with him earlier, what happened?" I asked. "If you don't mind telling me." I added after a couple seconds of silence.

"I don't mind telling you Rosalie, I think we need to be honest with one another, after all that's a key factor in a relationship or that's what I keep being told by girls I've gone out with in the past." Emmett smiled a bit glancing at me before continuing to judge my reaction. "Royce in the middle of class today turned around and asked me if I'd mind sharing you at the dance since he claims you promised him a dance."

"Okay," I responded looking back towards my hand within Emmett's.

"Rosalie, did you promise Royce that you'd dance with him?" Emmett asked leaning forward running a finger placing a lose stand of my hair behind my ear cupping my chin and turning my head so I was looking at him.

I sighed closed my eyes and answered, "I did."

Emmett swallowed hard and moved back suddenly pulling away from me completely. "Why?" He asked looking hurt.

"Because his mother and mine apparently are great friends and he was over at my house Thursday night and I absently minded agreed to dance with him at the dance tomorrow... I swear Emmett it didn't click in my brain until he mentioned it walking out of the door with his mother." I responded wishing I hadn't been so focused on texting Alice when the incident happened.

Emmett smiled, "Yeah you really don't like Royce very well do you?"

"I've never really liked Royce; he's arrogant and annoys me." I answered blushing slightly at the lie I spoke. In truth I did like Royce at one point but after the night of the Debutant ball I started to really realize he was arrogant, but still very good looking and his family was one of the richest families within town.

"Now I feel kind of bad for hitting him." Emmett spoke brining me back to the current conversation we were having and away from my memories.

"You feel bad?" I asked a bit confused.

"He's still my friend Rosalie has been since middle school." Emmett clarified. "I'll just explain to Royce that I have no intention of letting you go for one second during the dance, now come on I got to get you to class before Alice hurts me."

I'd been so sidetracked I hadn't even heard the bell but the crowd of students passing through the quad reminded me that the bell had rang. "Wow, you're really afraid of Alice aren't you?" I teased.

"Well, there are only two people I'm afraid of in this school and I'm holding hand with one of them." Emmett responded nodding his head towards our hands entwined together. I smiled at him. "Rosalie you might have to stop that." Emmett spoke slightly breathless.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused. "Do you not like my smile?"

"I love your smile; your true smile the one smile that I know that's mine." Emmett responded.

I was shocked, "My true smile?"

"Yeah." Emmett responded turning slightly red as he moved quicker within the crowd.

My last class seemed to take forever to end I was getting annoyed with the teacher who had opened up the lecture to a discussion, two of the students one being my friend Chris were arguing each of the sides and it seemed to be turning more into a fight opposed to a discussion. I watched as the one boy stood up and walked over, "You're wrong!" The other boy shouted before shoving Chris.

"It's just a stupid discussion don't get all bent out of shape!" Chris screamed standing up and pushing the other boy back.

"Hey! Stop it right now!" The teacher screamed suddenly standing up to move between them.

The teacher moved a little too slowly as the fight escalated acting quickly I jumped from my seat as the two boys feel into my desk. With this I lost my cool and grabbed Chris pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, "Chris knock it off right now, let the other guy get into trouble!" I screamed.

The entire class broke out in shouting and trying to urge the boys on to fight further. The boy who had shoved Chris originally shouted, "Wow Chris you going to let your girlfriend fight your battles for you!"

"That's not his girlfriend that's Emmett's girl, and she seems to be the center of a lot of fighting here today." Leah, Royce's current girlfriend screamed coming up out of her desk pointing to me. "If anyone should get into trouble today it should be Rosalie."

"Take your seat all of you!" The teacher screamed. "Sit down Miss Hale." I turned to face Leah and say something back but I knew better than to start a fight within class I'd wait until after to deal with her. "Now thanks to Chris and Josh here your homework is going to be the essay portion of the tutorial at the end of this chapter due first thing Monday when you walk in, no acceptations."

We all groaned usually our teacher was good about not giving out a lot of homework during a weekend but honestly one couldn't blame him. About that time the bell rang signaling the end of the hour Chris helped me out by picking up my notebook that had gotten tossed to the floor during the sudden out burst. Most of the students quickly darted out of the classroom, "Hey Rosalie thanks." Chris spoke handing me my pen as we started for the door.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For keeping me from hitting Josh I can't afford to get suspended again for fighting." Chris responded hugging me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at the game tonight right?"

"Yeah." I responded slightly blown away by Chris's actions. I heard someone clearing their throat within the hallway rather loudly and turned to see Emmett propped up against the wall across from my classroom and I immediately turned back to Chris and smacked him, Chris was grinning from ear to ear he chuckled.

"Don't break her heart Emmett or I might have to hurt you, I'll see you later Rosalie." Chris spoke quickly darting up the hallway towards his friends before I could hit him again.

"Take it I shouldn't worry about anything going on with the two of you right?" Emmett asked to clarify what he'd just seen.

"No, just merely a guy friend of mine trying to get a reaction out of you." I responded moving closer to him.

"Good because I have no intention of ever sharing you." Emmett spoke suddenly wrapping his arms around me lifting me off the ground kissing me firmly on the lips. Emmett kept one arm tightly wrapped around my waist as we made our way through the crowded hallways towards my locker.

Alice and Jasper were waiting nearby. "How was your last class?" Alice asked me.

"Interesting, Chris got into an arguing match with Josh that turned into a shoving match and I had to intervene." I filled Alice in who had a slight grin on her face that almost said already knew that.

Alice rolled her eyes, "What else happened Rosalie?" I looked at Alice slightly confused about what information she was digging for and merely shrugged my shoulders. Alice sighed as I finished digging through my locker and put my backpack on my shoulder. "What did Leah scream about?"

"Oh," I finally understood. "That I was the reason for a few fights today."

"That bitch needs to keep her mouth in check." Emmett spoke out.

"You know she wouldn't be so bad but that mouth of hers next to Jessica's, I can't tell which one I'd rather strangle first." Jasper spoke out as Alice and I looked at him bewildered because he hardly spoke badly of anyone.

"Nice to know we're not the only one's with that feeling." I chuckled looking at Alice who smiled back and shook her head in agreement. Jessica was a supposed friend of mine and Alice's or rather when she found it convenient to be.

Emmett dropped me at my house after school and while I waited for Alice to arrive at my house I occupied myself with doing homework. Neither Jasper nor Emmett had much time to spend with us especially since Jasper's family was hosting the Homecoming dinner for the football team. Plus having Alice spend the night made it easier so we could go to the bonfire after the game since my parents didn't care how late we stayed out. I was at my computer typing up my essay paper when Alice came bounding in my room she immediately scooped up the stereo remote off the desk and flipped the radio station. "Well hello to you too," I teased turning to Alice as she made herself comfortable on my bed.

Alice merely smiled, "Come on save your paper we've got work to do."

"Uh what work Alice?" I asked rather skeptical of my friend that's when I noticed she had two bags with her instead of her usual one overnight bag. "Alice what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Oh I thought it would be nice to dress up for the Homecoming game tonight," Alice spoke trying to be as innocent as possible with me.

"Define dress up," I spoke narrowing my eyes at her.

"Just a couple shirts, shoes, some make up, nothing horribly overdone just something subtle." Alice responded standing back up picking one of the bags up unzipping it and pulled out two pairs of matching shoes placing them on my bed and two matching blue t-shirts with cut off sleeves. I winced immediately when Alice said the word subtle, she didn't realize that her definition and the actual word were completely off. When Alice was finished we were wearing matching blue t-shirts with cut off sleeves with the words Go Spartans across the front in bright gold lettering, our hair curled, hers with fake pieces of gold within it mine with blue, matching blue and white Van's. Alice had gold make-up done across her eyes, blue mascara and a dusting of lighter gold on her cheeks while she had done blue across my eyes with gold mascara and the same matching gold color on my cheeks. Once we were done my mother took pictures of us before serving dinner and asking me why I'd never dressed up for a game before.

I rushed us out of the door after dinner before my mother took any more pictures and got us to the stadium a bit earlier than I'd planned to. I'd pulled on my black hoodie sort of afraid to reveal the shirt I wore underneath while Alice chatted with other friends of ours, Chris met us at the gate and once inside we wandered around looking at the posters that apparently the football player's girlfriends had made for them. "Wow, look like Julie had a bit of a grudge when Emmett broke up with her." Chris gestured towards Emmett's poster that apparently Julie had finished then with a bright red marker written nasty remarks across and put bit X's on his face.

"Yeah I'd say so," Alice responded looking at the poster. "She spelled whore wrong."

I cracked up immediately looking at Julie's spelling of the word the girl had written horror instead of whore. "Well we all know he really didn't date her for her brains obviously." I joked.

"Nope, it was because she kicked the highest on the cheerleading squad." Chris tossed out drawing more laughter from our group by attempting to kick his leg up the way the cheerleaders did.

"Quit before you hurt yourself," Alice spoke smacking him. "Come on let's go find some decent seats." After we were seated Alice tugged at my hoddie gesturing for me to take it off as the game got underway.

"I'm cold I'll take it off in a minute," I told Alice in fact a breeze had kicked up but ten minutes into the game it quit and between the crowd and the stadium lighting I was starting to sweat within my hoodie. Finally I took the hoodie off much to Alice's delight and we received a few looks by people that surrounded us, Chris really started to get into the game and by half time he was horse and offered to get us refreshments.

As the crowd shifted around Alice and myself stood up stretching for a minute that's when Jessica came walking over. "Hey Alice, Rosalie!" She greeted us enthusiastically.

"Hey Jess," Alice spoke knowing that she hated being called that.

"What's up Jess?" I asked putting on my best kiss my ass smile.

"Not much, I didn't see you guys when you came in what time did you get here?" Jessica asked. "Cute outfits by the way why didn't you tell me to dress up?"

"Thanks but this was a last minute thing Rosalie and I threw together." Alice responded trying to be as polite and chipper as possible.

"Oh cool, looks like it took you a few hours to put together, anyhow so Alice rumor has it you broke it off with Jake is that true?" Jessica asked.

_Urgh you stupid bitch of all the things to bring up to Alice why the fuck did you have to ask that?_ I thought to myself slightly annoyed.

"Yea I got sick of him cheating on me." Alice responded narrowing her eyes a bit at Jessica.

_Well there goes Alice's good mood for the night, _I sighed before thinking of something to say to Jessica. "So Jess I have a question for you, is it true that you're screwing Mike for money?"

Jessica immediately turned red it wasn't a secret that she'd been after Mike since like the second grade. "No, I'm not a whore Rosalie."

"Oh too bad you'd make a fortune at it from some of things I've heard here lately about you." Alice tossed out perking up a bit.

Jessica huffed, she opened her mouth to say something but instead merely glared at Alice and me before turning around leaving she bumped Chris on his way back up the stairs. "Hey watch it whore!" Chris yelled.

"Shut it!" Jessica screamed at him.

Alice and I burst up laughing Chris merely eyed us suspiciously as he handed us our drinks. We sat back down as the half time entertainment ended and the football players came back out after the third half of the game got underway some people had switched seats so we had new people surrounding us. "We should have found a restroom." Alice leaned over whispering in my ear about the time I took a swig of my Coke.

"Did you want to find one?" I asked noticing that a strange woman came over and sat on the other side of Alice.

"Yeah I'd like to." Alice responded.

"Excuse me," The woman leaned over getting our attention she had a bit of southern drawl when she spoke.

"Yes, can I help you?" Alice asked looking slightly confused.

"Are you Alice Brandon?" The strange woman asked.

"Yes," Alice answered raising her eyebrow. This woman didn't strike me as the type of person who went to high school football games very often I noticed that right off the bat because she wore a fur coat, she had on tan slacks, a cream colored shirt, her make up and hair looked professionally done, she donned big gold hoop earrings, and held a coach hand bag on her lap.

"I'm Esme Whitlock, Jasper's mother." She held her hand out to Alice. "I had to come over and introduce myself; Jasper's always talking about you and speaks very highly of you. Oh you are very beautiful girl and I'm happy he's in love with you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Alice responded a bit baffled turning slightly red as she shook Esme's hand.

"And you are Rosalie am I correct?" Esme asked gesturing to me.

"Yes," I responded smiling a bit trying to refrain from bursting up laughing.

"I can tell why Emmett likes you; you have a very beautiful smile my dear." Esme spoke making me blush this time. "Well I'll leave you girls to enjoy the rest of the game and I'm sure I'll be seeing you both another time."

Alice and I sat stunned for a few minutes after Esme left us, "Did she just say?" Alice asked.

"She did," I responded cutting Alice off.

"Okay," Alice turned to me looking slightly confused and horrified at the same time.

"So how about we find that restroom now." I spoke before busting up in laughter as Alice merely shook her head.  
"Yeah." Alice spoke standing up heading up the stairs towards the one set of concession stands.

"We'll be back." I turned telling Chris before following Alice.

"Spartan's win!" A few guys were shouting in the parking lot once the game was over toilet paper was being tossed around, people sprayed each other with silly string, horns were being honked, and head lights flashed as we exited the stadium heading for my car.

"Damn when do you think we'll get out of here?" I asked Alice looking around as the traffic backed up in the tiny exit area.

"We could go over that way and follow the school bus out," Alice gestured towards the school bus filled with the football players and cheerleaders.

"Why Miss Brandon aren't you cleaver," I teased trying out my best fake southern accent possible.

"Why I have my moment's Miss Hale." Alice responded in a fake southern accent. We both cracked up laughing while Chris merely shook his head at us.

"Alright you two I will see you tomorrow night at the dance and don't forget you both owe me a dance." Chris spoke giving me a quick hug then Alice.

"Of course, tradition." Alice responded.

"Have a good night Chris we'll see you tomorrow." I spoke before getting into my car.

Alice flipped through my CD's before selecting one she tossed it in and flipped through the tracks. I was surprised when the song started to play, "Wild West Show, huh?" I asked.

"It's a good song, besides you know I like some country." Alice responded sticking her tongue out at me.

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "So where's the bonfire at tonight?"

"We are meeting Jasper and Emmett at the school then following them to the bonfire, and I really think we're going to someone's house to a party if you want to know the truth." Alice responded.

"Well then it's a good thing we're following the bus isn't it?" I spoke sarcastically. Alice merely ignored me and started to sing along with the song. I parked my car beside Emmett's jeep while we waited for the guys to appear Alice flipped through selecting one CD listening to one track then switching it out for another. "Hey would you take it easy on my CD player there lady." I spoke.

Alice turned and started to say something when someone tapped on the window she jumped and looked over at Jasper and Emmett standing outside my car Alice rolled the window down. "Hey, well played game you guys." Alice spoke giving Jasper a huge smile.

"Thanks, well slight change in plans for tonight we're not going to the beach for a bonfire we're going over to Cullen's place instead he's parents have a huge outdoor patio with a built in fire pit." Jasper responded informing us of the change in plans.

"Cool that works too, still a fire we can cuddle up around." Alice shrugged her shoulders looking adoringly at Jasper. Jasper leaned in kissing Alice on the lips.

"Alright you two break it up, jeez Alice I don't know how you can kiss his stinky ass." Emmett teased.

"Oh yeah we're going to drop by my house and take a quick shower then we'll just take Emmett's jeep to Cullen's if you don't mind Rosalie." Jasper broke their kiss much to Alice's obvious disappointment.

"No, I don't mind." I responded I was just happy to be spending more time with Emmett.

"So I met your mother." Alice informed Jasper who looked a bit shocked at first then weary. "She's very nice."

"Okay...Did she say much of anything?" Jasper asked with one eyebrow raised.

"She didn't say anything that wasn't true Jasper." Alice responded turning on her serious face. "She even spoke about Emmett's feelings for Rosalie."

"At least I'm not the only one in trouble." Jasper spoke turning and smiling at Emmett.

"Hey Alice said it wasn't anything that wasn't true and if I was in trouble I'm sure Rosalie would be yelling by now." Emmett responded gesturing towards me.

"Yeah, that's one thing that I do admire about Rosalie she speaks her mind and she lets you know her opinion." Alice turned giving me a smile.

"Gee thanks I think." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well let's get this party started then!" Emmett shouted pushing Jasper.

_Obviously the game hasn't run him of his energy yet_, I thought internally as Emmett bounced around getting his gear and Jasper's gear into the jeep.

Esme was very hospitable while Jasper's father lectured Emmett and Jasper on not drinking and driving the boys quickly showered and dressed for the party. Emmett practically picked me up in his arms while Jasper had to pry Alice from his mother, Esme insisted that we return the next day so she could get pictures of the four of us before the dance. Jasper's father surprised Jasper in telling Jasper he would be able to drive the Jaguar tomorrow to the dance which on the ride over to Cullen's house was a huge deal. Apparently Jasper had been worried about getting his car back in time from the shop to drive us to the dance since Alice complained that she wouldn't feel comfortable in her dress climbing in and out of Emmett's tall jeep. "Emmett where are you taking us?" I asked leaning forward trying to make out where the driveway might be.

"The Cullen's live a bit out of town I told you this." Emmett responded. "Would you relax?"

"I'd like to get there before midnight so we can at least have a couple hours to socialize," I spoke knowing Emmett would bust up laughing and maybe Alice would tear her lips from Jasper's long enough to make a snide comment.

"Okay come on now Rose we both know you'd rather not be socializing with these kind of people." Emmett responded glancing in his rearview room.

"Your right I'd rather be dressed up as a cheerleader in the middle of the gothic crowd with a bible screaming 'It's not too late to come back to Jesus!'" I exaggerated throwing my hands up. Emmett merely laughed and pulled my hand kissing it.

"Now I would pay money to see that," Alice chirped up leaning forward between Emmett and me.

"That would be a pretty funny sight to see." Jasper spoke.

The Cullen's house was huge and there was a lot of cars around Emmett merely parked the jeep on what I was almost certain was a garden. Alice assured me though that it wasn't a problem and he wouldn't get into trouble so I agreed to go with the flow. Nothing could have prepared me for the large crowd that had gathered it seemed that every single student that went to Forks High School was there. We didn't actually enter the house instead we went along the side between the house and what seemed like a huge garage I was tempted to ask Emmett if we could wander into the garage because I was curious to see what kind of cars the Cullen's had. On the back of the Cullen's house was a large patio with extravagant patio furniture a couple large tables sat up, on one of the tables was a huge stereo system, and food on another, there were tubs filled with ice and different types of soda within them. There were a few people dancing on one section of the patio, others stood around chilling by the tables, sitting within the furniture, there was a large gathering of people within the yard. Jasper and Alice walked in front of Emmett and I as we passed people some turned and yelled at Emmett and Jasper congratulating them on a game well played. As we drew closer to the crowd of people within the yard I could see lawn chairs circled around the huge fire pit within the yard. "Damn Cullen you sure know how to throw a party!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Cullen how's it hanging man?" Jasper asked at the same time Emmett yelled.

"Whitlock, McCarty glad you guys made it I was wondering if you'd be coming!" The same boy I'd had a confrontation with after the school assembly earlier within the week appeared. He high-fived Emmett and shook hands with Jasper. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Oh Edward," Alice giggled.

"How are you doing this fine evening Alice?" Edward asked taking her hand and kissing the back lightly.

"Easy there Cullen turn your charm onto another girl who isn't taken." Jasper spoke shoving Edward back a step. Edward merely laughed before turning to Emmett and I his smile seemed to diminish quickly, apparently he hadn't forgotten the words we'd exchanged.

"Cullen you've met Rosalie right?" Emmett asked gesturing to me.

"I've had the pleasure; she was the bitch after the school assembly I told you about." Edward responded.

I opened my mouth to say something back but Alice interjected. "You know Eddie Rosalie was having a bad day surely you can find within your heart to forgive her." Edward looked towards Alice and sighed before nodding his head. "Rosalie why don't you be a good sport and apologize to Eddie?"

_Eddie? Since when does Alice hang out with this freak? Besides I highly doubt this asshole would ever apologize to me_ I thought internally. "No I didn't, I'm sorry Edward." I spoke.

"Yeah I'm sorry as well." Edward spoke taking me by surprise.

"Now that's done with, why don't we all get back to enjoying the party?" Alice spoke looking around at the crowd that surrounded us. "Hey Rosalie let's go grab a drink and let the guys have a few minutes alone."

"Okay." I responded.

Emmett chuckled, "Can you grab me a drink as well please?"

"Sure what would you like?" I asked even though I already knew his answer.

"Coke," Emmett responded he gave me a quick hug and kissed me on the cheek before Alice tugged at my arm and we walked back towards the house.

As Alice and I gathered up a couple drinks for ourselves and the guys we were chatting at one another when Jessica approached us. "Hey guys I didn't think you'd come to the party," Jessica spoke taking Alice and I by surprise.

"Hey Jess." Alice responded putting on her best fake smile to be polite.

"So who'd you come with Rosalie?" Jessica asked turning her attention to me ignoring Alice completely.

"She came with me, Jasper, and Emmett." Alice responded her face shifting to sudden anger.

"So are you and Emmett dating now?" Jessica asked leaning against the table popping a carrot stick within her mouth.

"Why does it concern you so much Jessica?" I managed to ask.

"That's none of your business." Alice tossed out the same time I spoke.

"I was merely curious, I happen to know a certain guy who rather thinks fondly of Rosalie and wants to ask her out." Jessica responded smiling her little devilish smile that made my skin crawl and my hands form into fists.

"What certain guy?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Why are you trying to start trouble?" Alice asked crossing her arms as best as she could with two cans of soda within her hands. I almost laughed at the sight of Alice as she stood there suddenly moving between me and Jessica, I saw over the top of her head glaring at Jessica.

"Don't get mad at me I'm just merely trying to help my friend out." Jessica spoke holding her hands up trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sure you are." Alice spat out.

"Hey Rosalie, Alice, Jessica." A familiar male voice spoke making all three of us turn and look.

"Royce how's your night going?" Jessica asked a bit more chipper than was necessary. "By the way great game, too bad Emmett stole your moment and got the final touch down."

My teeth ground together, "Not worth it Rosalie." Alice whispered turning towards me. "Well as much fun as this has been we're going to go now." Alice spoke louder directing her comment to Royce and Jessica.

"Hey King." Alice and I turned around immediately at the sound of Emmett's voice and came face to face with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward behind us.

"King don't you be causing shit at my place man I'll kick your ass myself." Edward spoke.

"No worries Cullen I can keep my anger in check can't speak for McCarty though." Royce spoke with a similar devilish smile on his face that had been wiped off Jessica's face and replaced with shock.

Edward grabbed Emmett who took a step forward towards Royce, "Not worth it man." Edward spoke. "You know what King take your fucking happy ass out of here I'm still pissed that some of the god damn other team showed up to my party so call it a night man."

"Whatever man I didn't fucking invite the enemy here I can think of a few pussies that would of though." Royce responded his face went to straight anger.

Emmett took a step back away from Edward, I moved closer to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly to him. Jasper moved in front of Alice a crowd suddenly formed around us, "Royce what's going on?" Leah suddenly appeared out of the crowd.

"Oh great." I mumbled rolling my eyes

"Come on Leah we're leaving this party sucks anyhow." Royce spoke suddenly taking Leah's hand within his storming off. Leah and Royce were another couple who had started dating within middle school they broke up and got back together like Maria and Jasper. I caught sight of Maria within the crowd who glared at Alice she quickly followed behind Royce and Leah the three left together.

"Don't know why we started being friends with that prick in the first place." Edward spoke.

"You know he's not so bad when the stick's not shoved up his ass." Emmett spoke chuckling a little.

"Come on guys he's been our friend since middle school." Jasper spoke turning towards Alice wrapping an arm around her waist he leaned over kissing her on the cheek. Alice immediately relaxed and Edward broke up the crowd that had gathered. The rest of the night was much more pleasurable Jessica seemed to have disappeared shortly after Royce, Leah, and Maria left. As the night went on I started to find Edward really wasn't that bad and he appeared to be coming to the same conclusion about me. The fire had burned down to nothing but coals a few people made smores at that point but for the most part the party wound down soon only Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and myself remained.

"We should be calling it a night dude." Jasper spoke looking around at the large empty yard.

"Yeah Rosalie and I do need our beauty rest." Alice spoke yawning as she sat within Jasper's lap a large flannel blanket wrapped around them her head rested against his shoulder.

"Edward did you need help picking anything else up?" I asked moving off Emmett's chest as we sat side by side within a dual lawn chair.

"Nah the freshmen got everything picked up that I was worried might get rained on tonight." Edward waved it off.

"Speaking of rain." Alice turned her eyes towards the once clear skies that now covered the stars. About that time as if almost on cue the rain started to pour down, not lightly either, Alice squealed jumping from Jasper's lap pulling the blanket over her head, he stood quickly grabbing the lawn chair they had been sitting in. Emmett and I stood Emmett took off his jacket and held it over my head sheltering me.

"Sweet! I don't have to worry about getting water to put the coals out goes for the house!" Edward screamed jumping up grabbing the chair Emmett and I had been sitting in. Edward had been sitting on a log that lay beside the fire pit so he didn't have to worry about his seat getting wet.

"Nah man! I think were going to drop the girls off, great party dude!" Emmett screamed.

"Thanks for a great night Eddie!" Alice yelled as she made a dash for Emmett's jeep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward and don't forget to put your dancing shoes on!" I teased following behind Alice with Emmett towering over me.

"See you after we drop the girls off!" Jasper yelled tossing Edward the chair who ran for the house.

Alice and I climbed in the back of the jeep; Alice tossed the blanket in the very back of the jeep. Emmett gave me his jacket after noticing that I was shivering from the cold and cranked the heater up within the jeep, I didn't realize how cold I was until the moment I'd moved away from him. On the drive home I drifted in and out of sleep when Emmett picked me up from the back seat I came awake in time to receive a goodnight kiss and fumble with my keys before Alice snatched them opening the door.


End file.
